Changes
by Dewaysha
Summary: What if Ezio didn't fully trust Alberti? What if, he didn't go to Christina that night? Would it change anything or would things stay the same? Family means everything. T for mild language and action scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought that I'd try my hand at a new subject. There will be more X Men stories, but this has been bumping around in my head for a while and I got a few chapters done so I figured I might as well share them. Reviews and comments are always welcome. I love to get others opinions but please don't be mean about it. If you disagree with what I write, please tell me in a constructive manner and not in an all out rage. **

1476

"It is a good life we lead, brother," Federico said with solemnity.

"The best," Ezio agreed. "And may it never change."

The brothers paused-neither wishing to break the perfect moment-but after a while, Federico finally spoke. "May it never change us either, fratellino. Come, we must head back. There's the roof of our palazzo. Pray to God that father hasn't stayed up all night, or we'll really be in for it. Let's go." Ezio was looking at Christina's window and wanted to go to her; but his brother was right. They should get going.

**AC**

Giovanni Auditore glowered across his office at his two eldest sons from his seat at his desk. The boys stood by the other desk that had been vacated by Giovanni's secretary to give father and sons the privacy they needed. It was now early afternoon and the brothers had been dreading the summons all morning, though, they did sleep to make themselves more presentable. They supposed their father gave them that time before tearing into them.

"Do you both believe me blind and death?" Giovanni yelled. "Do you think I haven't heard all about the fight with Vieri de' Pazzi and his lot down by the bridge last night? Sometimes, boys, I think you're not much better than they are, and the Pazzi make for dangerous enemies." Ezio was about to speak but Federico put his hand on his brother's arm. "You do realize what this means, don't you?" continued Giovanni. "You do realize who you both remind me of, don't you?"

The boys bowed their heads, but were surprised when their father got up, crossed the room to them, and put an arm around their shoulders with a small smile on his face. "You little devils! You remind me of myself when I was your ages." Giovanni suddenly became grave again. "Don't think that I wouldn't punish you without mercy if I didn't have some dire need of you here. If I didn't, mark my words, I'd send you both off to your Uncle Mario and get him to recruit you into his condottieri squadron. That'd knock some sense into you, and although you don't seem to have the brains to see it, we're passing through a crucial time in our city. How's your head feeling?" He looked at Ezio.

"Much better, father," Ezio replied softly while Federico smirked.

"So I assume nothing's going to interfere with the work I have lined up for you for the rest of the day?"

"I promise you, father. It will not interfere."

"It's a promise you'd better keep." He turned to his eldest son. "You'd better get to your teacher before he gets even more impatient."

"Yes, father," Federico answered and he swiftly left the room, glad that he and his brother got off so easily.

Giovanni returned to his desk and, from a compartment, drew a letter bearing his own seal and passed it to his son, together with two parchment documents in a leather case. "I want you to deliver these to Lorenzo de' Medici at his bank without any delay."

"May I ask what it concerns, Father?"

"As for the documents, you may not. But it'd be as well for you to know the letter brings Lorenzo up to date on our dealings with Milan. I spent all morning preparing it. This must go no further, but if I don't give you my trust, you'll never learn responsibility. There's a rumor of a plot against Duke Galeazzo-a nasty piece of work, I grant you-but Florence can't afford to have Milan destabilized."

"Who's involved"?

Giovanni looked at his son narrowly: "They say the principle conspirators are Giovanni Lampugnani, Gerolamo Olgiati and Carlo Visconti; but it looks like our own dear Francesco de' Pazzi is involved as well, and above all, there's a plan afoot which seems to encompass more than just the politics of two city-states. The Gonfaloniere here has taken Francesco into custody for the moment but the Pazzi won't like that at all." Giovanni stopped himself. "There, I've already told you far too much. Make sure this gets to Lorenzo quickly-I've heard he's leaving for Careggi very soon to take some country air, and while the cat's away…"

"I'll get there as fast as possible."

"Good boy. Go now!"

Ezio set off on his own, using the back streets as far as possible, never thinking that Vieri might still be out looking for him. But suddenly, in a quiet street within minutes of the Medici Bank, there he stood, blocking Ezio's path. Trying to double back, Ezio found more of Vieri's men blocking his retreat. He turned again. "Sorry my little piglet," he shouted at Vieri, "but I simply don't have time to give you another drubbing now."

"It's not me that's going to get a drubbing," Vieri shouted back. "You're cornered; but don't worry-I'll send a nice wreath for your funeral."

The Pazzi men were closing in. No doubt Vieri knew of his father's imprisonment by now. Ezio looked around desperately. The street's tall houses and walls hemmed him in. Slinging the satchel containing the precious documents securely round his body, he selected the most likely house within his reach and sprang at its wall, gripping the rough-hewn stone with both hands and feet before scaling up to the roof. Once there, he paused a moment to look down at Vieri's irate face. "I haven't even got time to spit on you," he said, and scampered away along the rooftop as far as he could, dropping to the ground with new-found agility as soon as he was clear of his pursuers.

A few moments later, he was at the doors of the bank. He entered and recognized Boetio, one of Lorenzo's most trusted servants. Here was a stroke of luck. Ezio hurried up to him.

"Hey, Ezio! What brings you here in such a hurry?"

"Boetio, there is no time to waste. I have letters here for Lorenzo from my father."

Boetio looked serious, and spread his hands. "I'm sorry, Ezio! You're too late. He's gone to Careggi."

"Then you must make sure he gets these as soon as possible."

"I'm sure he hasn't gone for more than or so. In these times…"

"I'm beginning to find out about these times! Make sure he gets them, Boetio, and in confidence! As soon as possible!"

When he had returned to his own palazzo, he made his way quickly to his father's office, ignoring both the amiable backchat from Federico, who was lazing under a tree in the garden, and the attempts of his father's secretary, Giulio, to prevent him from passing the closed door of Giovanni's inner sanctum. There, he discovered his father in deep conversation with the Chief Justice of Florence, the Gonfaloniere Uberto Alberti. No surprise there, for the two men were old friends, and Ezio treated Alberti as he would an uncle. But he'd caught expressions of deep seriousness on their faces.

"Ezio, my boy!" said Ulberto, genially. "How are you? Out of breath as usual, I see."

Ezio looked urgently at his father.

"I've been trying to calm your father down," continued Uberto. "There's been a lot of trouble, you know, but"-he turned to Giovanni and his tone became more earnest-"the threat is ended."

"Have you delivered the documents?" Giovanni asked crisply.

"Yes father, but Duke Lorenzo had already left."

Giovanni frowned. "I hadn't anticipated his leaving so soon."

"I left them with Boetio," Ezio said. "He'll get them to him as soon as possible."

"That may not be soon enough," said Giovanni darkly.

Uberto patted him on the back. "Look," he said. "It can only mean a day or two. We have Francesco under lock and key. What could possibly happen in such a short time?"

Giovanni seemed partially reassured, but it was clear that the two men had more to discuss, and that Ezio's presence wasn't desired.

"Go and find your mother and sister," said Giovanni. "You should spend time with some of the rest of the family other than Federico, you know! And rest that head of yours-I'll have need of you later." Ezio was dismissed.

He wandered through the house, nodding greetings to one or two of the family's servants, and to Giulio, who was hurrying back to the bank office from somewhere, a sheaf of papers in his hand and looking, as usual, haunted by all the business he carried in his head. Ezio waved to his brother, still lounging in the garden, but felt no desire to join him. He'd been told to keep his mother and sister company, and he knew better than to disobey his father, especially after their discussion earlier.

He found his sister sitting alone in the loggia, a neglected book of Petrarch in her hands. That figured. He knew she was in love.

"Ciao, Claudia," he said.

"Ciao, Ezio. Where have you been?"

Ezio spread his hands innocently. "I've been running a business errand for Father."

"That's not all, I hear," she retorted, but her smile came easily.

"Where's Mother?"

Claudia sighed. "She's gone to see that young painter they're all talking about. You know; the one who's just finished his apprenticeship with Verrocchio."

"Really?"

"Don't you pay attention to anything that goes on in this house? She's commissioned some paintings from him. She believes that they'll be a good investment in time."

"That's our mother for you!"

But Claudia didn't respond, and for the first time Ezio became fully aware of the sadness in her face. It made her look a lot older that her sixteen years.

"What's the matter, Sorellina?" he asked, sitting on the stone bench beside her.

She sighed, and looked at him with a rueful smile. "It's Duccio," she finally said.

"What about him?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I've found out that he's being unfaithful to me."

Ezio frowned. Duccio was practically engaged to Claudia, and even though there hadn't yet been any formal announcement…

"Who told you that?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"The other girls." She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I thought they were my friends, but I think they enjoyed telling me."

Ezio stood up angrily. What was going on in the city? Had the citizens all gone mad? "Then they're little better than harpies! You're better off without them."

"But I love him."

Ezio paused before replying. "You only think you love him. How do you feel now?"

"I want him to suffer," she said with dry and angry eyes. "If only a little. He really hurt me, Ezio."

"I think I'll pay him a visit," Ezio then left to seek out Duccio.

**The second chapter will be coming up soon. Please keep in mind that when I first post, they are usually rough drafts so don't be too hard on me ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh-oh, Duccio is gonna get his butt kicked. Sorry it took so long, but schools demand a lot from you if you wanna graduate (like community service in the recession).**

Duccio wasn't at home, but the housekeeper told Ezio where to find him. Ezio was angry but he needed actual proof of Duccio's infidelity than hearsay and he knew he was about to get it for he was in the secluded gardens by the Ponte Vecchio where lovers often had trysts. Sure enough, he soon caught sight of the blond young man, dressed to kill, sitting on a bench overlooking the river, his arm around a dark-haired girl he didn't know. He cautiously made his way forward.

"Darling, it's beautiful," the girl said, holding out her hand. Ezio saw the sparkle of a diamond ring.

"Nothing but the best for you, amore," Duccio said in a low voice, pulling her toward him for a kiss. But the girl pulled back.

"Not so fast. You can't just buy me. We haven't been seeing each other that long, and I've heard you've been promised to Claudia Auditore."

Duccio spat. "It's over. Anyway, Father said I can do much better than an Auditore." He smacked her bottom in his hand. "You, for example."

"_Birbante_! Let's take a walk."

"I know of something that'd be a lot more fun." Duccio winked while his hand went low. And that was enough for Ezio.

"Hey, _lurido proco_," he ground out.

Duccio was completely surprised. He spun around and released his hold on the girl. "Hey, Ezio, my friend," he said quickly. But Ezio could tell that he was nervous. "I don't think you've meet my…cousin?"

Ezio, angry at his so called friend stepped forward and punched him full in the face. "Duccio, you should be ashamed of yourself! You insult my sister, showing off this…_puttana_."

"Who are you calling _puttana_?" the girl raged but she got to her feet and stepped back.

"I should have thought even a girl like you could do better that this asshole," Ezio said. "Do you really think he's going to make you into a lady?"

"Don't you talk like that to her," Duccio snarled. "At least she's more generous with her virtue than you little sister."

"That's because she's a whore," Ezio stated and ducked as Duccio came at him. Ezio then threw another punch which again landed on his face. "You broke her heart, Duccio."

"Pity," Duccio replied as he tried to stop his bleeding nose.

"Which is why I'm gonna break more than just your nose." The girl screamed and left without haste. Ezio grabbed Duccio and forced the boy's right arm over the stone bench and pushed the forearm against the stone until Duccio started to cry.

"Please, Ezio! I beg you! I'm my father's only son!" Ezio's eyes tightened, but he let go of Duccio's arm and he fell to the ground.

"You're not worth it," Ezio said to him. "Stay away from Claudia, stay away from me, and don't bad mouth my family."

**AC**

Ezio walked the long way home. When the shadows seemed to get longer, his mind calmed. He shouldn't let his anger rule him, for that did not make a man. When he got close to his home, he saw his younger brother, whom he hadn't seen since the previous morning. "Ciao, Petruccio. What are you up to? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Don't be silly. I'm practically a grown-up." Ezio laughed. "In a few years' time, I'll be able to take you on." They grinned at each other. Petruccio was holding a carved box close to his chest. It was open and Ezio saw a handful of feathers. "They're eagle feathers." Petruccio pointed to the top of the tower of a nearby building. "There's an old nest there. I can see plenty more feathers caught in the stonework." Petruccio looked at his brother with puppy eyes. "Would you mind getting a few more for me?"

"What do you want them for?"

"It's a secret," Petruccio said.

"If I get them for you, will you get inside?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay."

Climbing the tower was a bit tricky since its stone was smooth and he had to concentrate to find grips and holds. In the end, it took him half an hour, but he managed to gather fifteen more feathers-all that he could see-and brought them back to his brother.

"You missed one," his brother said while pointing.

"Bed," Ezio commanded. His brother fled.

Ezio hoped his mother would like the gift. It didn't take much to figure out Petruccio's secrets.

**AC**

The next day, Ezio woke up late, but found that his father had no immediate business for him. He went into the garden, where he found his mother picking roses. She smiled when she saw him and called him over. "_Buon giorno_."

"_Madre_."

"How are you? Better, I hope." Gently, she toughed his wound.

"I'm fine."

"Your father said you should rest."

"I have no need of rest, Mamma!"

"Perhaps, but there will be no excitement for you this morning. Your father asked that I take care of you. I know what you've been up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, Ezio. I know all about your fight with Vieri."

"What fight?" She ignored him.

"Vieri's been under a lot of pressure, more so since his father's been arrested." She paused. "Francesco de' Pazzi may be many things, but I never would have imagined him capable of murdering a duke."

"What will happen to him?"

"There'll be a trial. I imagine your father a key witness, when our own Duke Lorenzo returns."

Ezio looked restless.

"Don't worry. You've nothing to fear. And I'm not going to ask you to do anything you wouldn't like-in fact, I want you to accompany me on an errand I have to run. It won't take long, and I think you may even find it enjoyable."

"I'll be happy to help you, Mamma."

"Come then; it's not far."

They left the palazzo on foot together, arm in arm, and walked in the direction of the cathedral, to the small quarter near it where many artists had their workshops and studios. Some were large while others were small. It was at the door of a smaller one that Maria knocked on. A young man, a few years older than Ezio, opened the door.

"Madonna Auditore! Welcome! I've been expecting you."

"Leonardo." The two exchanged formal kisses. Ezio thought the man was well favored by his mother. "This is my son, Ezio."

The artist bowed. "Leonardo da Vinci," he introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Maestro."

"Not quite yet," Leonardo smiled. "Please, come in. I'll go get your paintings."

The studio was not large and the clutter made it seem smaller than it was. There were many models of birds and mammals that heaped the tables and other projects were spread around. It was clear that Leonardo was more than just a painter. "Leonardo's very talented."

"If you say so, Mamma. I know little of art." Ezio thought that his life would consist of banking, like his father. But he was more like his brother, a man of action.

"You should find an outlet yourself, dear."

"I have plenty of outlets."

"I meant besides tarts."

"Mother!"

"Instead of running around with these girls, you should find yourself a real woman. And I do not mean that Christina girl." Ezio said nothing and rolled his eyes. But he knew his mother was correct.

Leonardo soon returned with two boxes and sat one beside Ezio. "Would you mind carrying one?" Ezio nodded and picked up the box, almost dropping it due to its weight. "Careful! The paintings in there are very delicate."

"Shall we go?" Maria asked. "I can't wait to hang them." Ezio sighed again as they set off toward his palazzo. As they walked, Leonard talked and Ezio thought he had found himself an amiable acquaintance. One he respected. As they reached the Palazzo Auditore, Ezio carefully set the box down and stretched his aching muscles.

"Thank you, Ezio," Maria said. "I think we'll be fine, now. Of course, you're welcome to hang the paintings with us."

"No, thank you, Mother," Ezio quickly said. "I think that's a job best left for the two of you."

"Again, it was nice to meet you, Ezio," Leonardo told him. Ezio nodded and left quickly left, lest he _have_ to hang the paintings.

**As always, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it's been a while and for that I am sorry. Thank you all for the reviews; I hope you continue to give them. Anyway, I had some concerns about the dialogue not being right and that is because I'm using the book for reference as it's easier than replaying the whole game. So, on with the story.**

After a late lunch, Giovanni's assistant came to Ezio and told him that his father had need of him. Ezio quickly followed him to his father's office.

"Ezio, please come in," Giovanni said seriously. He stood up and on his desk was two letters wrapped up and sealed.

"They say that Duke Lorenzo will return tomorrow or the day after at the latest," Ezio said.

"I know," Giovanni replied. "But that may not be enough time. I want you to deliver these to certain associates of mine within the city." He pushed the letters toward his son.

"Yes, Father."

"I also need you to retrieve a message from the pigeon coop at the end of the street. Make sure no one sees you get it."

"I'll see to it."

"Good. When you're done, come back here straight away. There are certain things we need to discuss."

"Yes, sir."

"So, no misbehaving this time. I need you to be serious."

**AC**

Ezio decided to go to the pigeon coop first. It was late, and most people would start preparing their evening meals and wouldn't be out. He recognized the pigeon he was after immediately as it was the only one with a note attached to its leg. He got the note and carefully put the pigeon back into the coop. Since it wasn't sealed, he made a decision to read it, but only a name was written on the paper. Francesco de' Pazzi. He supposed it would mean something to his father. Maybe a confirmation.

He hurried back to his work, stuffing the note into his pocket; he started toward the first address on the envelope. The location surprised him since it was in the red-light district. He'd been there with Federico a few times but he had never felt very comfortable there. He put a hand on his dagger to reassure himself as he approached the alley that his father had indicated. The address turned out to be a low tavern, ill-lit and serving cheap Chianti in clay beakers.

At first he was confused about what to do until he heard a voice by his side.

"You Giovanni's boy?"

He turned to confront a rough-looking man whose breath smelled of onions. He was with a woman who might have been pretty at a time, but it looked as if the years hadn't been good on her.

"No you idiot," she said to the man. "He just happens to look exactly like him."

"You got something for us," the man said. "Give it here."

Ezio hesitated and checked the address. It was the right one.

"Hand it over, friend," said the man. He placed the letter in the man's open hand, which closed round it immediately and put it into a leather pouch at his side.

"Good boy," he said and then smiled. Ezio was surprised to see that the smile gave the man a look of nobility. Although, his words didn't. "And don't worry, we aren't contagious." He paused and looked at the woman. "At least I'm not!" The woman punched him in the arm and they both left.

Ezio went out of the alley with relief. The address on the second letter directed him to a street just west of the Baptistry. A much better district, but quiet at this time of day. He hurried across town. Waiting under an arch was a man who looked like a soldier. He was dressed in leather country clothes.

"Over here," he called.

"I have something for you," Ezio said. "It's from-"

"Giovanni Auditore?" The man spoke little about a whisper.

"_Si_."

The man glanced around, up and down the street. Only a lamplighter was visible, some distance away. "Were you followed?"

"No. Why would I be followed?"

"Never mind. Give me the letter. Quickly."

Ezio gave it to him.

"Things are heating up," said the man. "Tell your father they're making a move tonight. He should make plans to get to safety."

Ezio was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I've already said too much. Hurry home." The man practically melted into the shadows.

"Wait!" Ezio called after him. "What do you mean? Come back!" The man was gone.

Ezio walked quickly up to the lamplighter. "What time is it?" The man screwed his eyes up at the sky.

"Must be an hour since I came on duty," he said. "Makes it about the twentieth hour."

Ezio made a quick calculation. He must have left his palazzo two hours earlier, and it would take him around 20 minutes to get home. He took off at a run. Some awful was going to happen, he just knew it.

As soon as he came within sight of the Auditore Palazzo, he knew something was wrong. There were not lights on, and the great front doors stood open. He quickened his pace, calling as he ran. "Father! Federico!"

The great hall of the palazzo was dark and empty, but there was enough light for Ezio to see tables overturned, chairs smashed, and broken glassware. Someone had torn Leonardo's paintings from the wall and slashed them. From the darkness beyond, he could hear a woman sobbing. His mother. He started to make his way toward the sound when a shadow moved behind him; something raised above its head. Ezio twisted around and grabbed his attacker's arm. He pulled the person toward what little light there was.

"Oh! _Ser_ Ezio! Thank God!"

Ezio recognized the voice, and now the face of the family housekeeper, Annetta.

"What has happened?" he asked Annetta ¸taking both her wrists and almost shaking her.

"They came-the city guards. They've arrested your father and Federico. They even took little Petruccio; they tore him from your mother's arms!"

"Where are my mother and Claudia?"

"Here we are," came a shaky voice from the shadows. Claudia emerged, her mother leaning on her arm. Ezio righted a chair for her to sit on. He could see Claudia bleeding, her clothes dirty and torn. Maria did not acknowledge him. She sat on the chair, keening and rocking. In her hands she clutched the little pearwood box of feathers Petruccio had given her not two days ago.

"My God, Claudia! Are you alright?" he looked at her and anger flooded through him. "Did they-?"

"No, I'm alright. They just roughed me up to get information. Ezio, they've taken Father and Federico and Petruccio to the Palazzo Vecchio. To prison!"

"Your mother's in shock," Annetta said. "When she resisted them, they…" She broke off. "_Bastardi_!"

Ezio thought quickly. "It's not safe here. Is there somewhere you can take them, Annetta?"

"Yes, yes…to my sister's. They'll be safe there." Annetta barely managed to get the words out, fear overcoming her.

"We must move fast. The guards will most certainly come back for me. Claudia, Mother-there's no time to waste. Just go with Annetta. Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy late Easter. Here is something to go with your baskets. To the people who said there weren't any changes, there were a few, small, but a few. Like the fact that he didn't go to Christina. Also, there is some changes in this chapter. Hint: Ezio notices more things and he makes a promise. As always, I like reviews, so please do it, just in a constructive manner. I thank all who have been reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. Now, on with the story.**

He escorted them out of their tarnished home, still in shock himself, and helped them on their way before leaving them in the capable hands of loyal Annetta, who began to regain her composure. Ezio's mind raced with all the implications, his world was rocked by the terrible turn of events. He tried to assess all that had happened, and just what he must do now, what he must do to save his father and brothers. He knew that he had to find some way of seeing his father, finding out what brought on the attack of his family. They'd have but his family in the two small cells in the tower, of that he was sure. Maybe there'd be a chance…But the place was fortified like a castle keep. There'd be double the guard.

Forcing himself to be calm, he slipped through the streets to the Piazza della Signoria and looking up. Torches burned from the battlements and from the top of the tower, the city's emblem. There were guards posted outside the palazzo's great double doors, and more on the battlements. But there was none that Ezio could see at the top of the tower. He skirted the square away from the palazzo and found his way to the narrow street which led off the piazza, along the palazzo's north side. There were still a reasonable number of people about, strolling and enjoying the evening air. It seemed to Ezio that he suddenly existed in another world apart from theirs.

The wall rising above him was sheer and giddyingly high, but it was in darkness and that would be to his advantage. Moreover, the stones of which the palazzo was constructed were rough-hewn and he would have plenty of handholds and footholds to aid him. Looking around, and seeing that no one was there, he leaped into the air, took a firm hold of the wall and began to climb upwards. Once he'd reached the battlements, he dropped to a crouch, the tendons in his calves straining with tension. There were two guards here, but they had their backs to him. It soon became clear that he hadn't alerted the guards to his presence. Staying low, he moved toward them. Within a second, he had their helmets off and their heads smashed together violently. They were unconscious before they hit the ground.

Now for the tower. It was of more smooth stone and he had to climb to the west side where the cell window was. The corner where the north and west walls met was hard and unpromising, and for a moment, Ezio, was frozen, looking for a handhold that didn't exist. After a huge effort he arrived at his destination, grateful for the narrow ledge on which he could just perch as he peered into the narrow cell beyond the window. God is merciful, he thought, as he recognized the figure of his father, his back turned toward him, reading by the thin light of a taper.

"Father," he called softly.

Giovanni spun around to the window. "Ezio! In God's name, how did you…"

"Never mind, Father." As Giovanni approached, Ezio could see that his hands were bloody and bruised, and his face pale. "My God, Father, what have they done to you?"

"I took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. More importantly, what of your mother and sister?"

"Safe now."

"With Annetta?"

"Yes."

"God be praised."

"What happened, Father? Were you expecting this?"

"Not as quickly and not like this. They arrested Federico and Petruccio too-I think they're in the cell behind this one. If Lorenzo had been here, things would've been different. I should've taken precautions."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time for that now!" Giovanni almost shouted. "Now, listen to me: you must get back to our house. There's a hidden door in my office. There's a chest concealed in the chamber beyond it. Take _everything_ you find inside it. Do you hear? _Everything!_ Much of it will seem strange to you, but all of it is important."

"Yes, Father." Ezio shifted his weight, still clinging for dear life to the bars that crossed the window.

"Among the contents you'll find a letter and with it some documents. You must take them without delay-tonight-to _Meser_ Alberti…"

"The Gonfalionere?"

"Exactly. Now, go!"

"But, Father…" Ezio struggled to get the words out, and, wishing, that he could do more than just ferry documents, he stammered, "Are the Pazzi behind this? I read the not from the pigeon coop. "It said…"

But Giovanni shushed him. Ezio could hear the key turning in the lock of the cell door.

"They're taking me for interrogation," Giovanni said. "Get away before they discover you. God, you're such a brave boy. You'll be worthy of your destiny. Now, for the last time-go!"

"I will rescue you and my brothers," Ezio promised before he edged himself off the ledge and dropped into the pile of hay below him on the ground. He shook himself and sped off in the direction of what was only hours ago his home. When he reached it, he realized that in his haste, his father didn't tell him how to find the secret door. Guilio would know, but where was he now?

There were no guards lurking in the vicinity of the house, and he'd been able to gain access unchallenged. He had stopped for a minute, outside the house, almost unable to make himself go in the door-his home had been defiled. He snapped out of it and quickly went into his family home, into the dark. Shortly afterwards he stood in the center of the office, eerily lit by a single candle and looked around the room.

The place had been searched by the guards who had clearly confiscated a large number of bank documents and the destruction of book cases and broken desks didn't make his job any easier. But he knew the office, his eyesight was keen, and he used his wits. The walls were thick, any could have a room within them, but he made for the wall into which the large fireplace was set and started his search there, where the walls would be the thickest. He held the candle close and looked while listening for approaching guards. Finally on the left hand side, he could see the faint outline of a door set into the paneling. There had to be a means of opening it nearby. He touched the _colossi_ which appeared to have been broken at one point and found it slightly loose. He moved it gently, and the door swung inwards on silent spring mounted hinges, revealing a stone-floored room.

The room was unfurnished, and in its center stood a large, iron-bound chest, securely sealed with two heavy locks. He looked around the room to see if a key might be anywhere, but found none. Ezio thought about going to search his father's study when his hand brushed against one of the locks it opened. The other opened just as easily. He didn't understand how they opened, but he was glad that they did.

He opened the chest and saw that it contained an old white hood of a material that he didn't recognize. His instincts told him to put it on. He lowered the hood but did not take it off. The chest contained a leather bracer, a cracked dagger blade connected to a strange type of mechanism, a sword, a page of vellum inscribed with symbols, and what looked like part of a plan, and the letter and documents his father had told him to take to Uberto Alberti. He gathered them all, closed the chest, and went back into his father's office, closing the secret door carefully behind him. In the office, he found a discarded document pouch and stashed the contents of the chest in it, slinging the pouch across his chest. He buckled on the sword. Not knowing what to make of his strange collection of objects, and not having time to reflect on why his father kept such things in a secret chamber, he made his way cautiously back toward the main doors of the palazzo.

Just as he entered the courtyard, he saw two city guards on their way in. It was too late to hide. They had seen him.

"Halt!" one of them said, and they both began advancing quickly towards him. There was no retreat. Ezio saw that they had already drawn their swords.

"What are you here for? To arrest me?"

"No" said the one who had spoken first. "Our orders are to kill you." At that, the second guard rushed him.

Ezio drew his own sword as they closed in on him. It was a weapon he was unfamiliar with, but it felt light and capable in his hands, and it was as if he used it before. He parried the first thrusts, right and left, both guards lunging at him at the same time. Sparks flew from all three swords, but Ezio felt his new blade hold firm, the edge biting and keen. Just as the second guard was bringing his sword down to sever Ezio's arm from his shoulder, Ezio feinted right, under the incoming blade. He shifted his balance from back to front foot, and lunged. The guard was caught off balance as his sword arm thudded harmlessly against Ezio's shoulder. Ezio used his own momentum to thrust his new sword up, piercing the man directly through the heart. Standing tall, he pushed the dead guard off his blade in time to confront his companion. The other guard came forward with a roar, wielding a heavy sword. "Prepare to die, _traditore_!"

"I am no traitor, nor is any member of my family."

The guard swung at him, tearing at his left sleeve and drawing blood. Ezio winced for a moment and allowed the guard to lunge once more, then, stepping back, tripped him, swinging his own sword at the man's neck.

For a moment Ezio stood trembling in the sudden silence that followed the fight, breathing hard. His shoulders sagged as he made his way through the dark streets to Alberti's mansion, starting at every sound, and looking behind him frequently. At last, he arrived at the Gonfaloniere's home. He looked up at the façade and saw a dim light in one of the front windows. He knocked hard and quick on the door with the pommel of his sword.

Getting no answer, nervous and impatient, he knocked again, harder and louder. Still nothing. But at his third time of trying, a hatch in the door opened briefly, then closed. The door swung open almost immediately thereafter, a suspicious armed servant admitted him. He blurted out his business and was conducted to a first-floor room where Alberti sat at a desk covered in papers. Beyond him, half turned away and sitting in a chair by a dying fire, Ezio thought he could see another man, tall and powerful, but only part of his profile was visible, and not very clearly. But the man's presence slightly put him off.

"Ezio?" Alberti stood up, surprised. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I…I don't…"

Alberti approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts."

Ezio nodded. But he still didn't feel safe for some reason. He should've, this man was like an uncle to him. Why shouldn't he feel safe? From the clock, he could see that it was close to midnight. Could it only have been twelve hours ago that Ezio was just a boy helping his mother with paintings? He felt close to tears. But he got himself together and now it was a man who spoke. "My father and brothers have been imprisoned-I do not know on whose authority-my mother and sister are in hiding and our family seat is ransacked. My father told me to deliver this letter and these papers to you…" Ezio drew the documents from his pouch.

"Thank you." Alberti put a pair of eyeglasses on and took Giovanni's letter to the light of the candle burning on his desk. There was no sound in the room besides the clock and the sound of the fire. Yet, Ezio could not forget the other man in the room. Something told him to get out of there, fast. But he needed answers.

Alberti now turned his attention to the documents. He took some time over them, and finally placed one of them discreetly inside his black doublet. The others he put carefully to one side, apart from the other papers on his desk.

"There's been a terrible misunderstanding, my dear Ezio," he said while taking off his eyeglasses. "It's true that allegations were laid-serious allegations-and that a trial has been scheduled for tomorrow morning. But it seems that someone may have been, perhaps for reasons of their own, overly zealous. But don't worry. I'll clear everything up."

Ezio didn't truly believe him. "How?"

"The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy against your father and against the city. I'll present these papers at the hearing in the morning and Giovanni and your brothers will be released. I guarantee it." Ezio still didn't believe him. Something told him that Alberti was not to be trusted. And he definitely didn't trust the other man in the room. But he went along with the man. But, no matter what, Ezio would free his brothers and his father; after all, he did promise and he never broke a promise to his father.

"Thank you," was all Ezio said.

"The administration of justice is my job, Ezio. I take it very seriously and"-he hesitated and that was enough for Ezio. Something was definitely wrong and he would not put all of his faith in Alberti, not when his family was at stake. "Your father is one of my dearest friends." Alberti smiled. "But where are my manners? I haven't even offered you a glass of wine." He paused. "And where will you spend the night? I still have some urgent business to attend to, but my servants will see that you have food and drink and a warm bed."

Ezio flat out refused. He had to get out of there. He didn't know why. All he knew was to trust in his instincts like Federico and his father had told him. And his instincts told him to get out of that place.

It was well after midnight by the time he left Alberti's mansion. Pulling his hood again, he prowled through the streets trying to arrange his thoughts. Presently, he knew where his feet were taking him. There was an old bell tower that he and Federico would go to when they were younger close by where his father and brothers were being held. He climbed to the top and slept by the bell, thinking of times when life was not so complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that this update has taken so long; but, college is coming up and so is graduation. I never knew it was so hard to acquire tickets for graduation, but it is. Hopefully after this week is done, I will be able to start updating faster.**

It was a grey and overcast morning-and the city felt oppressed with the muggy heat that was trapped by the overhanging cloud. Ezio arrived at the Piazza della Signoria and saw, to his intense surprise, that a dense crowd had already gathered. A platform had been erected, and on it was placed a table covered with a heavy brocade cloth bearing the arms of the city. Standing behind it were Uberto Alberti and a tall, powerfully built man with a beaky nose and careful, calculating eyes, dressed in robes of rich crimson-a stranger to Ezio, at least. But his attention was caught by the others on the platform-his father, and his brothers, all in chains; and just beyond them; and just beyond them stood a tall construction with a heavy crossbeam from which three nooses were suspended.

Ezio had arrived at the piazza in a mood of foreboding. He didn't trust the Gonfaloniere. Something was wrong and he was glad that he did not fully trust Alberti. If he had to, he would take matters into his own hands. Trying to calm down, he drew his hood over his head and fingered the sword at his hip. He noticed the man beside Alberti looked to be a Spaniard. What was a Spaniard doing in Firenze?

The Gonfaloniere, resplendent in his robes of office, raised his arms to quiet the people, and instantly a hush fell over the crowd.

"Giovanni Auditore," said Alberti in a tone which failed to hide his fear-to Ezio, anyway. "You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

Giovanni looked surprised and uneasy. "Yes, the documents that were delivered to you, last night."

But Alberti said, "I know of no such documents." Ezio then knew that he was right not to trust Alberti. This wasn't a real trial. Alberti had sold his family out. He shouted, "It's a lie!" But his voice was drowned by the roar of the crowd. He pushed his way to get closer, shoving angry citizens aside as he marched up to the platform.

Alberti was speaking again. "The evidence against you has been amassed and examined. It is irrefutable. In the absence of any proof to the contrary, I am bound by my office to pronounce you and your accomplices, Federico and Petruccio, and-in absentia-your son-Ezio-guilty of the crime you stand accused of." He paused as the crowd was once again silent. Ezio quickly moved so that he was standing right in front of the platform. "I hereby sentence you all to death, the sentence to be carried out immediately." The crowd roared again and Ezio was quick in taking out his sword.

"NO!" he yelled as he jumped onto the platform. He didn't know how he was so good with a sword, but he didn't question it as he cut down the executioner and his assistants.

"Guards," Alberti yelled as the Spaniard seemed to disappear in the crowd. Ezio and Federico looked at each other as the biggest guards were coming toward them. They had battle axes and heavy armor. The brothers nodded at each other and acted quickly. Ezio picked up little Petruccio and put him on his back while Federico shouldered their father. Ezio took off first with Federico right behind him. When he looked back, he saw the man who smelled of onions distracting the guards along with a few others. Ezio led then through some dark and twisting alleys before he made his way in the general direction of the house of Annetta's sister. He took some hoods and tossed two to Federico and put one over his little brother's head. He had never been there, nor had he met Paola, Annetta's sister. But Annetta had been his wet-nurse, and he could trust her.

They approached the house with great care, using an indirect route even though the guards there weren't looking for them. Ezio could not get rid of the image of Alberti's betrayal. What would make Alberti kill one of his closest friends? Maybe his father knows, but now was not the time to ask him.

Paola's house lay in a street just north of the cathedral, Ezio knew. But when he got there, he didn't know which it was. There were few signs hanging from the fronts of the buildings here to identify them, and he could not afford to loiter in case he or his family was recognized. He was about to depart when he saw Annetta herself, coming from the direction of the Piazza San Lorenzo.

Pulling his hood down so that his face was shadowed he made his way to meet her, pulling his family along with him while trying to blend in with the rest of the citizens. He walked to her.

"Annetta."

She had the wit not to turn around. "Ezio. You're safe."

"Sort of," he replied. "I have my father and brothers with me; but they are tired and need rest." He heard her praise the Lord. "Are my mother and sister…?"

"They are protected. They say that Duke Lorenzo will be here soon. Perhaps…"

"Do my mother and sister know what happened?"

"We thought it best not to tell them until you came."

Ezio thought for a moment. "That is best. Will you take us to them? I couldn't identify your sister's house."

"I am on my way there now. Stay close and follow me." They fell back a little, but kept her in sight.

The building she entered had the grim, fortress-like façade of so many of the grander Florentine buildings, but once inside, Ezio and his brothers were taken aback. This was not quite what they had expected.

The men found themselves in a richly decorated parlor of great size, and high-ceilinged. It was dark, and the air was close. Velvet hangings in dark reds and deep browns covered the walls, interspersed with oriental tapestries depicting scenes of unequivocal luxury and sexual pleasure. The room was illuminated by candlelight, and a smell of incense hung in the air. The furniture mainly consisted of deep-seated daybeds covered with cushions of the costly brocade, and low tables on which there were trays bearing wine in silver carafes, Venetian glasses, and golden bowls of sweetmeats. But what was most surprising were the people in the room. A dozen beautiful girls, wearing silks and satins in green and yellow, cut in the Florentine fashion but with skirts slit to the top of the thigh, and plunging necklines that left nothing to the imagination except the promise of where it should not venture. Around three walls of the room, beneath the hangings and tapestries, a number of doors could be seen.

Ezio and Federico looked around, in a sense of not knowing where to look. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Ezio asked Annetta.

"Marcerto! And here is my sister to greet us."

An elegant woman who must have been in her late thirties but looked ten years younger was coming toward them from the center of the room. There was a veiled sadness in her eyes which somehow increased the sexual charge she transmitted and Ezio and Federico found themselves slightly stirred.

She extended her long-fingered, bejeweled hand to him. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ser Auditores." She looked at them appraisingly. "Annetta speaks quite highly of both of you. And now I can see why."

"Paola," Giovanni said with a warning. He was barely conscious, but that didn't mean that he didn't see Paola's looks. She was almost twice his sons ages. He would not have them played so.

"Forgive me, Giovanni," Paola said and her effect on the boys abruptly left. Petruccio was still asleep on Ezio's back. "I am glad that you and your family are alright." She paused. "What will be your next move?"

"I do not know," Giovanni replied. "We will have to lay low for a while. We cannot leave the city yet." He sighed heavily and put a hand to his side. Federico quickly helped his father sit on a couch.

"No, not in this condition," Paola agreed.

"Are my mother and sister alright?" Ezio asked as he placed Petruccio beside their father.

"Yes they are," Paola answered. "But you can't see them yet. They are safe, which is all that matters." She turned to Giovanni once again. "I think it will be best for you all to leave Florence as soon as possible. But you must rest first and gather your strength. I'll call the doctor for you and your sons, Giovanni. Then, we can get to the business at hand." With a nod, she left the room to send for a trusted doctor.

**A/N: Yes, I know; it is short but hopefully I will have an update in two weeks time. No promises, though. On the plus side, you get a big/recognizable change.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do we do now?" Ezio asked his father.

"There is so much that you don't know," Giovanni said. "Neither of you." He looked at both of his sons.

"What do you mean, father?' Federico asked as he and Ezio looked at their father with confused expressions.

"How do I explain?" he asked rhetorically as the doctor came in.

"How may I be of service?" the doctor asked as he sat near Giovanni.

"My side needs stitching," he told the doctor. The doctor nodded and set to work. The Auditore's made a silent agreement to not talk while the doctor was there.

"That should heal up nicely," the doctor said as he admired his handy work. "I'll take my leave now. Remember, keep the area clean." Giovanni nodded his understanding and the doctor left. He looked at his sons and noticed that they looked at him with expectant faces.

"I suppose there's no delicate way to tell you what I have to say," he told his two eldest sons.

"Just say it, father," Federico said and Ezio nodded. "Whatever it is, just tell us."

"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm not a banker, but an assassin," Giovanni said. His sons looked at him with dubious expressions. "It's true," Giovanni insisted. "I have been for a long time now. We come from a family of assassin's."

"Is that why Alberti wanted to kill us?" Ezio asked. Giovanni nodded.

"But I thought you two were friends," Federico said.

"We were," Giovanni said. "But, apparently, our friendship did not mean much to him."

"The question is, what are we going to do now?" Ezio said.

"I have no choice," Giovanni said with a sad expression. "I have to kill him. As much as I don't want to, I have to."

"You are in no condition to be doing anything," Ezio pointed out to his father. Giovanni sighed, knowing that his son was right. "Which is why I will go," Ezio continued.

"Not without me," Federico put in. "Alberti will not get away with what he did."

"Neither of you are killers," Giovanni told them. They were about to protest but Giovanni cut them off. "But, I can make you one."

"What?" the brothers asked together and Giovanni almost smiled at the boys' bond.

"You want to teach us how to kill?" Federico asked incredulously.

"How to survive," said a voice by the door and they turned to see Paola. "Killing just comes with it."

"Paola will teach you how to hone the skills you already possess; with my supervision, of course," Giovanni said. "Is that okay with the two of you?" His sons nodded. "Excellent, we'll start tomorrow. For now, we should get some rest."

"I'll have Annetta bring you some blankets," Paola said as she left. Giovanni turned to his sons with a serious expression on his face.

"Being an assassin is not something to joke about," he told them. "It is a serious job. I want you to be absolutely sure that you want to do this before we start your training." Ezio and Federico looked at each other before nodding.

"We understand, _padre_," they told him.

"We will take it seriously and we won't let you down," Ezio said. Giovanni nodded.

"Good," he told them. "I'm proud of you, both of you. I'm not sure anyone else would've done what you've done today." Neither boy said anything as Annetta came into the room with blankets. It did not take long for the three of them to follow Petrucio in the land of dreams.

ACACACACAC

They did not start that day, but early the next morning. Paola recruited those girls who were off-duty, and some trusted house-servants to help them. In the high-walled garden behind the house she organized twenty of her people into five groups of four. They then started to mill around the garden, crisscrossing each other, talking and laughing. Some girls cast looks at Ezio and Federico but they were immune to their charms. Giovanni looked on from a bench next to a wall.

"Now," Paola told the brothers, "discretion is paramount in my profession. We must be able to walk the streets freely-seen, but unseen. You both must learn how to properly blend in like us, become one with the city's crowds." The boys were about to protest but she held up her hand. "I know. Annetta tells me you do not acquit yourselves badly, but you have more to learn than you know. I want you both to pick a group and try to blend in with them. I don't want to be able to pick you out."

Under her unforgiving eye, the brothers found it harder than expected. They would jostle clumsily against someone or trip up, sometimes causing the group to scatter, leaving them exposed. The garden was a pleasant place, sunlit and lush, and the birds sang in the ornamental trees, but in the brothers' minds, it became a labyrinth of unfriendly city streets, a potential enemy in every passerby. And always they were nettled by Paola's brutal criticism. But, on the third day, the comments grew fewer, and on the morning of the fourth the boys were able to pass right under her nose without her batting an eyelid. On the bench Giovanni was silently laughing and extremely proud of his boys because even he could not find them. After fifteen minutes without saying a word, Paola cried out. "All right, boys, I give up! Where are you?"

Pleased with themselves, they emerged from their groups, the very model of one of the young male servants. Paola smiled and she and Giovanni clapped their hands. Yet, the work didn't end there.

"Now that you have learned to blend into a crowd," she told them the next morning, "I am going to show you how to use your new found skills…in order to steal." The boys were about to protest but Paola continued. "It is an essential survival skill which you may need on your journey. A man is nothing without money, and you may not always be in a position to earn it honestly. I know neither of you would never take anything from anyone who could not afford to lose it, or from a friend."

"Paola is right," Giovanni told his sons. "Think of it as a penknife, which you seldom use, but it's good to know it's there."

Learning how to pickpocket was a lot harder. They would come up to a girl successfully enough, but as soon as their hand closed on the purse at her girdle, she would scream and flee from him. When they first managed to draw some coins out, they stayed where they for a moment, triumphant until a manservant playing the role of a city guard caught them. "Once you've stolen from someone, you mustn't linger," Paola told them.

They were learning faster now, though, and were beginning to appreciate the need to acquire the skills they were being taught as necessary for the successful accomplishment of their mission. Once they had successfully fleeced ten girls, some without Paola noticing, she announced the tutorial was at an end. She sent the girls back to work, though they were reluctant. "Now, we need to find you two something more subtle than a sword for a weapon."

"What would you have us use?" Federico asked.

"Why, Ezio already has the answer." She produced the broken blade and bracer which Ezio had taken from his father's strongbox, and which he had believed to be safely stowed away in his pouch. Shocked, he opened it and rummaged. They were, indeed, gone. Paola laughed.

"Now, there's another little lesson for you both. Now you know how to pick a pocket successfully, you must also learn to be on guard against people with the same skill!" Ezio looked sadly at the broken blade.

"It's not exactly in working condition and it's only one. We need another."

"Ah," she said. "True, but I think you already know Messer Leonardo? At least, you do, Ezio."

"Da Vinci? Yes, I met him a while ago," he said. "But how can a painter help?"

"He's a lot more than just a painter, boys," Giovanni said. "Take him the pieces, you'll see." The boys nodded and quickly left.

"Thank you for helping us, Paola," Giovanni said as he looked at the clear, blue sky.

"We all have known betrayal," she told him and he remembered the scars on her arm. "Take care of your family. And know that I have your back, as do the others."

"Of that, I never had any doubt."

ACACACACAC

Leonardo's workshop was not all that far from Paola's House of Pleasure, but the brothers did have to cross the spacious and busy Piazza del Duomo. It was here that the boys found their new skills to be useful. Ten days had passed since the fake trials and Alberti probably thought that Ezio and his family had left Florence. Yet, Ezio and Federico were taking no chances and, from the number of guards, neither was Alberti. Ezio and Federico kept their heads down when passing between the cathedral and the Baptistery because that was where it was busiest.

They quickly made their way from the south side of the Piazza to Leonardo's workshop. They were told that the Master was in the yard in the back. The workshop was even messier than the last time Ezio was there. The artifacts that were there last time had been added to and Leonardo had gotten another assistant as well. The brothers found Leonardo in the back yard releasing song birds from their cages. When he finished, he turned to the brothers, a little surprised to see them.

"What were you doing?" Ezio asked his friend with interest.

"All life is precious," Leonardo said. "I can't stand to see others imprisoned."

"Is that the only reason you released them?' Federico asked with curiosity. Leonardo grinned but gave no answer.

"I won't eat meat anymore either. Why should some poor animal die just because it tastes good?"

"There'd be no work for farmers," Federico replied. Ezio could see that Leonardo was about to retaliate and intervened because he knew how long Federico could argue a point.

"We need a favor, Leonardo," Ezio told him.

"How can I be of service?"

"There is something I'd like you to repair and perhaps make a duplicate if you can."

"Of course," Leonardo said happily. "Come, let's go to my inner chamber, those assistants always make a mess." Ezio smiled; Leonardo's work would always be his first love. Of course, the inner chamber was even more untidy than the studio. Ezio and Federico just shook their heads. Never had they seen someone so passionate about their work.

"Well, let's see it then," Leonardo said. Ezio carefully took out the blade, bracer, and mechanism that were wrapped in the vellum page. Leonardo tried to put them together but it was all for naught. "I don't know, amici," he said. "There's not much I can do without the original designs." He then looked at the vellum page. "Wait a moment," he said. "This looks like a codex page." The brothers looked confused but Leonardo was in his own world. "It looks to be encrypted." The boys looked at each other and took a seat. It didn't look as if Leonardo would be paying them any attention anytime soon.

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's been a while since I've updated and it probably will be a while before I update again. Unfortunately…or fortunately…my inspiration always bounces from place to place trying to create new stories. Don't get me wrong, I will continue this story, just probably at a slow pace until my muse for it comes back. In the mean time, there might be another story, I don't know if you guys want to read it or not. But, for this story, there will probably be a few time jumps to make things easy since some people think that I'm just repeating the story. This will make it shorter, but maybe it won't feel so much like I'm repeating the game. As always, please review because I like to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my, it has been so long. College and writer's block will do that to you, though. But I finally have this chapter done. I will try to have the next one up as soon as possible. (FYI: Reviews often help the writing process.)**

"Ezio, Federico, wake up!" Leonardo said. The boys blearily looked up at the painter. He pointed toward the table and there was the dagger, fully restored, with an exact copy next to it. "I decided to give it a matt finish," he told them. "Anything that will shine in the sun is a dead giveaway." Ezio picked up one of the weapons. It was light but the blade was strong. It had a spring-loaded dagger that would activate once he flexed his hand.

"This is excellent work," Ezio told him. Federico nodded as he also started to examine the weapons.

"Thank you," Leonardo said. "You are right handed, are you not?" He took out a butcher's knife from beneath the table. "Good, then place your right ring finger on the table."

"What are you doing?" Ezio looked at the knife in confusion and Federico backed away. He did not like the glint in Leonardo's eyes.

"I'm sorry my friend, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the total commitment of its wearer."

"Huh?" Ezio asked desperately.

"It will only work if you cut off that finger," he explained patiently. Ezio made a face and looked at his brother. Federico just shrugged. He would do it if Ezio would. Ezio thought about what Alberti would have done if he had not acted so quickly.

"Do it," he told his friend. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the table. He heard it brought down into the wood of the table but he had felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that the knife was stuck in the table a few inches from his hand. "You bastard!" he said as Federico laughed behind him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Leonardo told his friend. "I wanted to see how determined you two were. The machine did originally require a sacrifice but I've made some adjustments. You may want to wear a glove just to be safe." Ezio and Federico strapped on the blades with Ezio still sulking about the cruel joke.

"Next time, use Federico when you want to trick someone," he grumbled. The two men just laughed and ignored his comment.

"So, do you have any more pages like this one?" Leonardo asked.

"No," Ezio said. "Sorry."

"Well, if you happen to come across any more, please bring them to me."

"Of course. How much do we owe you?"

"Nothing," Leonardo shrugged. "It was most instructive. There is no need-"

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door leading to the streets. Leonardo hurried through his mess and to the front door to answer it. "Open up, by order of the Florentine Guard!" a voice yelled.

"Just a moment," Leonardo answered. In a lowered voice, he told the brothers to stay back. He opened the door and stood in it to block the guard.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" the guard asked in a gruff voice.

"Si, what can I do for you?" He moved out into the streets and maneuvered himself so that he was facing the door and the guard was not.

"We've had a report that you were just now consorting with known enemies of the city."

"Me? Consorting? Perposterous!"

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to Ezio and Federico Auditore?"

"Who are they?"

"Don't play games with me! We know that you were close to the family. You sold the mother a few of your paintings. Maybe I need to refresh your memory." The guard then hit Leonardo in the stomach and he promptly fell over. The guard then proceeded to kick him. "Ready to talk now?"

This had given enough time for Ezio and Federico to come out of the workshop and come behind the guard. Ezio raised his hand, triggered the blade and stabbed the guard right in his exposed neck. The guard was dead before he even hit the ground. Federico helped Leonardo to stand as Ezio stepped away from the guard's body. "Thank you," Leonardo said quietly.

"I…I didn't mean to kill him," Ezio stammered. "It all happened so fast." Leonardo just shrugged.

"Sometimes, we have no choice," he said wisely. Ezio and Federico nodded.

"So, what do we do with the body?" Federico asked.

"Oh, help me drag it inside before anyone sees us. I'll put it with the others."

"Huh? Others?" Federico looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow but Ezio just shrugged.

"I get one or two from the hospital. I cut them and dig about for a bit." The boys looked at him strangely. "What? I like to know how things work." The brothers shook their heads and hurriedly dragged the body inside the studio. When they finally but it down, they turned toward the young artist.

"Thank you for all your help," Ezio told him.

"Of course," Leonardo replied. "And don't forget, if you happen across anymore of those Codex pages, please bring them to me. Who knows what knowledge they may contain."

"We promise," Federico answered.

The brothers quickly made their way back to Paola's house in a good mood. Paola and Giovanni greeted them with relief in their eyes. Petrucio was somewhere off with the servants in the house. "You two were gone for a while," Giovanni remarked.

"Leonardo likes to talk," Federico explained.

"I hope that's not all he did," Paola smiled. The boys immediately held out their arms and showed the hidden blade. "Impressive." The brothers nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll need a bit of practice," Ezio said.

"Yes, I think we'd like to keep our fingers," Federico agreed. The adults laughed but then turned serious.

"Well, it looks like you boys are all set," Giovanni said. "You have the skills you need and Leonardo has given you weapons." He visible gulped. "Now all that is left is to do the deed." The boys nodded with darkened expressions.

"The question is, how do we gain access to Messer Alberti," Ezio said. The three males looked at Paola, for surely she had some information from her girls.

"Duke Lorenzo is back in town. He isn't happy about the attempted executions but he doesn't have the power to challenge Alberti. Yet, there is a showing for Maestro Verrocchio's latest work at the cloister of Santa Croce tomorrow night. All Florentine society will be there, including Alberti." She looked at the two young men before her.

"You'll keep our family safe while we're gone?" Federico asked softly. Paola nodded.

"As if they were my own," she answered. They looked to their father.

"If anything happens to us…" Ezio started.

"Have faith, my sons, and it won't," Giovanni answered. His boys nodded and quietly left.

"They will be fine," Paola reassured her friend.

"I certainly hope so," Giovanni whispered.

The boys quickly walked to Santa Croce just in time. They thought they were going to be late for they were practicing with their new weapons. As they settled on a rooftop, they saw two figures walking away from the building. They were arguing and the boys crept forward to hear them. One of the men was Alberti. The other was a young man who was richly dressed. It was Duke Lorenzo – Il Magnifico.

"You cannot bother me with this," Alberti said. "I acted on information received and irrefutable evidence - I acted within the laws and bounds of my office."

"No! You overstepped your bounds, Gonfaloniere, and you took advantage of my absence to do so. I am more than displeased."

"Who are _you_ to speak of bounds? You have seized power over this city, made yourself duke of it, without the formal consent of the Signora or anyone else."

"I have done no such thing!"

Alberti laughed sarcastically. "Of course you'd say that. Ever the innocent. You surround yourself at Careggi with men most of the rest of us consider dangerous-free-thinkers. But at least now we have a chance to see how far your reach really extends - which is to say, nowhere at all. That has proved a valuable lesson for my allies and me."

"Ah, yes. Your allies, the Pazzi. That's what this is really about, isn't it?"

Alberti looked at his fingernails before replying. "I'd be careful what you say, Duce. You might attract the wrong sort of attention."

"You are the one who should watch his mouth. And I suggest you pass that to your associates – take it as a friendly warning." With that said, Lorenzo left with his bodyguards. After a moment, Alberti followed and the brothers right after him. As they entered, the boys used columns and shadows to conceal themselves.

Some distance away, Alberti stood surrounded by admiring members of the local nobility. They were congratulating the Gonfaloniere on taking on the Auditore family. The brothers had not known that their family had so many enemies in the city. "Where is the family now?" a noblewoman asked. "Have they escaped for good?"

Alberti managed a smile. "The father is weak and the children are young and naïve. They'll all be caught and executed before the week is out."

"So, what's next for you Uberto?" asked a man. "The Chair of Signora, perhaps?"

Alberti spread his hands. "It is as God wills. My only interest is to continue to serve Florence, faithfully and diligently."

The boys waited until Alberti's companions moved away in the direction of David and knew that his was their opportunity. All other eyes were on the statue. The boys quietly moved to Alberti. "It must have been aggravating to let us slip away," Ezio hissed in his ear.

"But it's appropriate that you should fail in the end," Federico said.

"You!" Alberti said as he recognized them.

"Yes, Gonfaloniere. It is us, Ezio and Federico, here to avenge the injustice you have done to our family."

"Goodbye, Gonfaloniere." Their blades were poised at his throat.

"Wait," Alberti said. "In my position, you would have done the same to protect the ones you love. I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," Federico glared.

"And do you think we are not protecting the ones we love?" Ezio said. "What mercy would you show the rest of our family if you could lay hands on them? Where are the documents I gave you from my father?"

"You'll never get them. I always carry them on my person." Alberti tried to push the brothers away and call for the guards but they were much too strong for him and pushed their blades just a bit further into his neck. Alberti sank to his knees with his hands over his throat, in vain, to slow the flow of blood. Federico swiftly cut the man's wallet from his person and looked inside. The documents were, indeed, inside the pouch.

By now it was silent. Ezio and Federico stood to face the guests. "Yes!" Ezio said. "What you see is real! What you see is revenge. The Audiore family still lives." He stopped just as a woman's voice rang out.

"Assassino"

Chaos ensued. Lorenzo's bodyguards formed around him with their swords drawn. The guests ran all over the place mostly trying to escape. Ezio noticed the hooded figure quietly slipping away. As the city guards streamed into the cloisters unsure of whom to pursue, the boys quickly climbed up the roof and jumped into the courtyard beyond it. They came to the front of the church where a curious crowd was already forming.

"What's happening?" someone asked Federico.

"Justice has been done," he replied before he and his brother ran back to the safety of Paola's mansion. They paused on the way to verify the contents of the wallet one last time. Inside was a letter addressed to Alberti's wife. They would make sure that the letter would be delivered to her. They would not stoop to Alberti's character.

**In the next chapter we will see more of Petruccio, Claudia, and Maria. Hopefully it will be posted by next month. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

The brothers arrived back at Paola's house and went straight to the sitting room. Paola and Giovanni were already sitting down and were discussing something when the boys came in. They abruptly stopped and turned to the boys.

"We did it," Federico whispered. They felt no remorse, but it was always hard on the soul to take the life of another. Giovanni stood and quickly embraced his sons. They clung to him as they did when they were younger before they stepped back.

"I'm glad you are both alright," he told them as he squeezed their shoulders. "It is time for us to leave Florence."

"Where will we go?" Federico asked as he sat down. The past events were finally catching up to him.

"You remember your Uncle Mario, don't you?" The boys nodded. "He has an estate in Moteriggioni so we'll go there."

"There's already a hut for them, though," Paola pointed out. "Wanted posters are being put up everywhere with their pictures on them and public orators are speaking against you. I'll get some of my people to tear down as many posters as they can and you should also do so. The orators can be bribed to speak of other things. While you do that, I'll have travel papers drawn up for your family." The boys nodded and quickly set out to do the task.

"Let's meet back here in an hour," Federico told his brother. "We'll see who has torn down the most posters."

"Sure," Ezio smirked. The brothers set off in different directions and began to discretely tear down the wanted posters. For some they had to climb buildings and for others they had to wait until people passed. When the hour was finally up, they met back at Paola's house, breathless and laughing.

"How many did you get, brother?" Federico asked as they entered the house. "I got an even twenty."

"Ha," Ezio said. "It seems that I am the better brother today. I got a thirty." Federico glared at his brother and stomped toward the sitting room. Ezio laughed and followed his sulking brother. He was sure that Federico would get him back sooner or later.

"Good, you are back," Paola said as they entered. Giovanni noticed that his eldest son was sulking and deduced that they must have had a competition to pass the time. He wasn't worried, they were always like that. "Your mother and sister are here." She turned and called for Annetta.

She emerged from the back of the house with Maria, Claudia and Petruccio. Ezio was happy to see that his mother was recovered and was holding Petruccio's hand tightly. She embraced her other sons before she settled in Giovanni's arms. Paola looked at them with a smile. She was happy that this family had a happy reunion because they deserved to have happiness.

Claudia clung to her brothers and kept up a barrage of questions and statements. The brothers said nothing as they held their sister. Finally, she stopped talking and started to cry, the stress of the last few days getting to her. Federico and Ezio comforted her as their parents and Paola looked on. "Are you okay?" she finally asked them as she looked them over.

"We're fine, Claudia," Federico assured her. "We're just happy that you're okay." He pulled her back into a hug and she finally relaxed.

"What will we do now?" she asked softly.

"We have to get away from here," Giovanni told his daughter. "Somewhere safe. I need you to be calm and rational, okay?" Claudia nodded curtly and Giovanni smiled. His daughter had always been as tough as his sons. "Good. We must make preparations right now. Pack what you need but only what you need. We will leave on foot. Put on your simplest clothes, we must not draw unnecessary attention to ourselves." She nodded again and reached for Petruccio so that she could help him. They hurried to the back of the house to gather what they needed.

Giovanni looked at his sons. "You should bathe and change." They nodded and went to do as they were told. It took two hours for everyone to get ready. The papers were drawn up and they could now leave.

"Be safe," Paola told them as she hugged Maria and Giovanni. The family spilt into two groups and left. Giovanni, Maria, and Petruccio would take a different route to the gate from Ezio, Federico, and Claudia. They all wore cloaks and had no problem reaching the gate that would take them to Mario. There was a problem, however, with the guards who were at the gate. There was a line of them who were too menacing looking for most people to approach them.

"What are we going to do?" Claudia asked her elder brothers. Their parents and Petruccio were on the other side of the street.

"I have an idea," Ezio said. Before his brother or sister could say anything, Ezio started to walk over to a group of courtesans. He showed them his bag of florins to get their attention. "This bag is yours if you distract those guards," he told them as he pointed toward the gate. The prostitutes looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Ezio handed over the bag and went back to his brother and sister so that the ladies could do their work. It didn't take very long for every single one of the guards to be distracted by the view of the working ladies. They were so distracted that Ezio and his family were able to walk right past them as well as take a covered wagon. Giovanni and Maria sat at the front while their children were in the back, trying to get some sleep.

"We will be alright, Maria," Giovanni told his wife. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I certainly hope so, my love," she replied. He said nothing as the wagon continued its journey toward his brother's estate. Mario would be able to help his family.

**I know that it has taken quite a long while to get this chapter up but that is what happens when there is writer's block involved. Thanks to all of you who's reviews were nice and helpful.. JediKnightMarina55: Thank you for your review. I also didn't like Fred dying. Laicka: Thank you for liking my story…at least some people do. Yes, there will be an AC Brotherhood story. I don't know when I will get to it, but get to it I will. Nerdman3000: Wait and see. There was some concern that I was copy/paste from the book/game but those beginning chapters were just to get me started and to get into the family life of the Auditores. There will not be EzioxOC but there will be someone with Ezio and most likely someone for Federico and Petruccio not to mention Claudia. I know this is a long Author's Note but I just had to thank some people and address other issues that made me a bit irritated. While you are waiting for an update for this story, check out Daniel's Eleven, a parody from Ocean's 11 with characters from X Men Evolution. I love reviews if they are happy or constructive criticism. Please no flames because that's just rude.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, it's taken a while but here is chapter nine. In this chapter we will see more family interaction and Mario finally comes in! Please review or PM me when you have finished reading just so that I know to continue. I know I am probably frustrating you all, but I am trying my best to get as many good chapters out as possible. **

It was around thirty miles from Firenze to Monteriggioni and the Auditore family could not travel too fast lest they gain unwanted attention. They would reach Mario's estate before the next afternoon. Giovanni stopped the wagon as the sun was fading to buy his family bread, cheese, and fruit. The family then continued until it was too dark to travel. They stopped in a corn field so that they could rest and eat. Giovanni placed Ezio and Federico on guard duty since they were the most rested.

Luckily, there were no attacks during the night so the family was able to press on. They stopped for nothing and made it just outside of Mario's estate by that afternoon. The family breathed a sigh of relief. "We're nearly there," Giovanni told his family. The kids smiled and finally started to relax.

"Grazie a Dio," Maria breathed. Giovanni put his right arm around his wife and smiled. Their happiness, however, was short lived when they saw a familiar figure upon the road along with a dozen guards with dolphin crests. They could only be working for one family.

"Vieri!" Ezio exclaimed.

"The only," the pig like young man said happily. He signaled his guards to fan out along the road so that the horses were forced to stop. "You see, after my father was released from custody, he happily financed my little hunting party."

Giovanni, Federico, and Ezio jumped from the wagon while the women and Petruccio stayed in the wagon. "What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked.

"Many things," the nobleman replied. "A bigger palazzo, more money, a prettier wife...and YOUR HEADS!" With that said, the Pazzi guards rushed the three Auditore men.

They fought valiantly but the opposition's numbers soon caught up with them. One of the guards had reached the wagon and poked his grinning head in. The only problem was that Claudia had taken off her boot. She quickly used the makeshift weapon and clocked the guard right on his head, resulting in a knock out. Giovanni saw this and smiled, happy that his daughter was no conventional woman.

The guards were soon bloody, bruised, and defeated. Vieri screamed and drew his sword. "My father always said that if you want something done right, then do it yourself." He started to advance toward the family but before he could get close, a whistling noise was heard. He looked around to see that the few guards that were waking up soon dropped to the ground again as they were shot with arrows.

"What sorcery is this?!" He turned around in a circle to see if he could catch the culprit.

A booming laugh was heard and Giovanni immediately relaxed. "Not sorcery, little boy. Skill." A large man stepped from behind a tree with his sword drawn at his side. Vieri saw that he was out numbered and made a hasty retreat. He would not be risking his life if his odds weren't very good.

"You haven't seen the last of me." The family watched as the pig ran away as fast as his beefy legs would carry him.

"Mario," Giovanni exclaimed as he embraced his older brother.

"Little brother," Mario returned. "I am happy that you all are well," he told the family. "I have heard many stories of what happened in Firenze. Why don't we walk back to the estate and you tell me everything?" Giovanni nodded and he and Mario led the wagon holding the family into Monteriggioni.

"We were betrayed," Giovanni started. "Do you remember Uberto Alberti?" Mario nodded in the positive. "Well, he was the one who betrayed us." Mario stopped with a surprised look on his face and Giovanni just nodded. "Yes, he betrayed us and it almost cost me my life along with Federico and Petruccio." Mario said nothing but his face belayed his anger at such treachery.

"Is the fat bastard at least dead?" he asked his brother in a deadly calm voice.

"Si," Giovanni answered. "Ezio and Federico got him while I was injured."

"Do they know everything?" Mario asked as they came within the city walls. Giovanni looked behind him to see that his family was either resting or talking amongst themselves.

"Not everything," he stated. "They know that we are a family of assassins and that Alberti betrayed us, but nothing more. I plan to tell them soon along with Claudia. But not Petruccio; he is still young." Mario nodded.

"I see." They came to the entrance of the villa and helped the family out of the wagon. "It is supper time, so why don't you all wash up and then join me in the dining room?" Giovanni nodded and lead his family to the rooms he knew his brother kept for them. The three boys would share while Claudia would get her own room along with her parents. When everyone had refreshed themselves, they convened to the large dining room in which Mario was already situated. The food had been laid out and the master of Monteriggioni gestured for his family to eat their full. It was not truly an extravagant meal, but it was enough to fill their bellies.

As they were finishing, Mario looked at his little brother and Giovanni nodded. "Maria, why don't you take Petruccio and get him ready for bed?" Maria just smiled slightly, knowing what her husband was up to. She knew his secret and had often done her best to cover for him when possible.

"Come on, Petruccio," she said as she led him out of the room.

"But I'm not sleepy," the little boy said with a yawn.

"Yes, you are," she answered with a fond smile.

"No, I'm not." The family could hear their banter as they proceeded up the stairs.

"Well, my children," Giovanni started, "we have something to discuss with you."

"What is it papa?" Claudia asked. He smiled at his only daughter before he continued.

"You all know that we are a family of assassins, but what you don't know is what exactly we do and why." Giovanni's three children looked at him intently, knowing that this discussion was of the utmost importance, especially to their father. "Many years ago, there was an Order of assassins. They were trained to fight for the good of the common people, to rid the world of those that would cause it harm. Obviously, our numbers have dwindled over the years, but we have adapted. We have allies with different factions within cities: the thieves, the mercenaries, and the courtesans. Each of our factions have the essential skills of each, but each faction also has their own specialty. We rely on each other, and we truly need our friendships at the moment."

"Why, what is happening?" Federico asked impatiently. Mario rolled his eyes at the boy's impatience. They would have to work on that.

"Our natural enemies, the Templars, are assembling," Mario said. "Alberti was in league with them. He sold you out, probably to save his own cowardly skin."

"Your uncle Mario is right. And Alberti will not be the last of these people. There will be leaders who will want us dead."

"So, we'll take care of them first," Ezio said immediately.

"Indeed," Giovanni said. "But we'll need a plan first. Ezio, do you still have the list of names?" Ezio nodded and handed his father the list. "These are the names of known associates in the Templar Order. We need to track them all down, get their information, and kill them."

"Me too?" Claudia asked shyly.

"Only if you want to," Giovanni reassured her. "I have no problems with you joining. You have often proved yourself to be just as capable as your brothers." Claudia blushed slightly at her father's praise before she straightened up.

"I want to help," Claudia said determinedly.

"Good," her father nodded. "Boys, are you still in?" His two eldest sons nodded.

"What needs to be done first?" Federico asked.

"First, you need to hold your horses," Mario said. "Not only do we have to track down these men, but there is something else we need. Codex pages."

"What are those?" Ezio asked.

"They were left by our ancestor, Altair. There are a bit like instructions."

"It was the page you gave to Leonardo," Giovanni said. "It held the blueprints to those hidden blades on your arms. We need the rest of those pages. They hold the key to our Order, our purpose, techniques, and possibly something that can change the world." The young people looked dubious but trusted their elders. "They are spread all around Italia, so be on the lookout for them."

"I think that is enough tonight," Mario said. "I know that you all are tired and wish to rest. Tomorrow, we will start your combat training."

"And I will help Claudia catch up on what the boys already know," Giovanni said. He knew that his daughter was a fast learner so she would probably get everything within a day or two. "Now, off to bed with you lot." He smiled at his children as they stood and left the room.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Mario asked his brother concernedly. To him, they were still children.

"They will be fine," Giovanni reassured him. "This is their destiny; they are ready. These last few days have made sure of it."

"If you say so, brother," Mario shrugged. "Well, I'm off to bed. Tomorrow should be very interesting." He stood up along with his brother and they both started toward their rooms.

"Indeed it should."

"I'll bet you fifty florins that Claudia soundly beats the boys tomorrow."

"No bet," Giovanni said quickly and Mario laughed. They both knew that Claudia could be a force to be reckoned with if she wanted to.

"I am truly happy that you all are okay, my brother," Mario said softly. Giovanni clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know you are, and so am I. We are family, we belong together. I'd hate to think what would happen if we were executed."

"It would've been bleak. But let us not think on that. You are all well, and we will strike back as soon as we can. I will write a letter to our allies tomorrow to inform them of the situation."

"Good," Giovanni said as they stopped outside of his room. "I shall see you tomorrow." Mario nodded and left to his own room.

Giovanni changed into his sleepwear and got into the bed that held his wife.

"How did it go?" Maria asked him as she snuggled closer to her love.

"It went well," he told her. "They all agreed to join the Order."

"I had a feeling," she said softly.

"They shall be fine," he reassured her. "Mario and I will give them the tools to survive." Maria nodded.

"They are growing up so fast," she sniffled.

"That they are," he laughed. "We've raised them well." Maria said nothing and Giovanni thought she fell asleep.

"I love you," she said suddenly.

"And I love you," he told her reverently. "Everything shall be fine. We are family and family means everything." She nodded, put her head on his chest, and they finally went to sleep.

**So, any guesses on who Ezio will be with? And who should be with Claudia, Federico, and Petruccio? Does Mario need someone? Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I will get the next one up as soon as possible. **

**~Dewaysha **


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Mario walked into the boys' room to wake up his two eldest nephews. He tapped them on their shoulders but they did not move even an inch. He sighed roughly. Petruccio was already up and causing havoc, so why couldn't the older boys be up just as well. He walked toward the foot of the bed and quickly yanked the covers off. "Hey," they said. "We were trying to sleep," Federico said while rubbing his eyes.

"I know," Mario smirked. "But, I suppose that you have forgotten that we have training today." The boys huffed and puffed. "Ha-ha, you said you were serious about being assassins. Are you going back on your promises already?" The brothers looked affronted. "Better hurry if you want breakfast before we begin." The two young men quickly got out of bed, got dressed in comfortable clothing, and rushed passed their Uncle Mario to the dining room. Mario laughed to himself before he left the house to go to the training ground. It was an enclosed circular area where his mercenaries usually practiced and honed their fighting techniques.

Claudia was already there along with Giovanni. Claudia had woken up very early that morning and was very energetic and excited to begin her training. It only took an hour for her to learn the pickpocket and blending techniques that the boys already knew. It was most likely due to her smaller frame which enabled her to move smoothly and quickly. Giovanni was giving his only daughter the extra hidden blade that Mario held in his collection. He was going over a few moves with her when the boys finally arrived along with Maria and Petruccio, who wanted to watch what would unfold. It was decided that Mario would be their main teacher as he had more mercenary qualities than Giovanni. The boys were slightly skeptic as Mario only had one good eye but they would say nothing as their mother had taught them some manners while growing up.

"First, we'll start off with blocking," Mario told his students. He handed them each a standard soldier's sword and demonstrated how to block. They copied him several times until he was satisfied that they knew what to do. "Now, we will practice thrusting and striking your opponent." Mario demonstrated a series of moves and asked his apprentices to copy them. "Now, I will demonstrate how you use all of these basic techniques when fighting." The big man called one of his soldiers over and they began to mock fight. When the fight was over, Mario turned to his students again. "Your turn," he said. "Ezio, Federico, why don't you start us off and Claudia will face the winner." They nodded and the brothers began to fight. Federico had always been stronger than Ezio and he used that to his advantage. Even though Ezio was fast, he got hit just as many times as Federico. The fight finally ended when Federico tripped up Ezio, who could not catch himself, and held his sword to his younger brother's neck.

"Excellent!" Mario bellowed as Federico helped his brother to stand. "Ezio, you have to move faster. You don't always have to strike. Sometimes the best way to win a fight is to block until your opponent tires out." Ezio nodded and got out of the training circle. "Alright, Claudia. It is your turn." Claudia quickly got into the circle and faced off against her eldest brother. "Ten florins says she wins," Mario muttered to his sister-in-law. Maria just shook her head and laughed.

Claudia moved quickly and avoided Federico's every thrust and strike against her. She even used her hidden blade to help her efforts in blocking her brother. The young woman took her Uncle's words to Ezio seriously and waited until her brother tired out before making her move. She quickly completed a series of fast moves which had her Federico on the defense. The young man eventually fell over the low railing of the circle and onto the ground from the rapid strikes of his sister. His family and the mercenaries laughed as Claudia mock bowed to the audience.

"Well done, _nipote_," Mario told Claudia. "If only your parents had taken the bet." His nephews looked at him in horror as their parents laughed.

"You bet against us?" Ezio asked his uncle incredulously.

"Indeed he did," Maria said. "Only, we knew that Claudia would win."

"How?" Federico asked as he dusted himself off.

"Because," one of the mercenaries smiled, "being a woman, many would think they could easily take her. You will find that, if a woman really wants to, she can soundly beat a man in a duel."

"Now, let's continue," Mario said. The young adults continued to hone their new fighting techniques in different situations. Throughout the month, they dueled against each other and with each other against their uncle's mercenaries. Mario, Giovanni, and Maria came up with different situations and had the children act them out with the mercenaries until they were satisfied that Ezio, Federico, and Claudia could think on their feet.

Two months later, they had learned to block, dodge, throw knives, use their environment and work in unison to win fights. Just as they were advancing to learning how to use the longer weapons that some guards possessed, one of Mario's mercenaries came barreling to the house on a worn and tired horse. "What is it?" Mario demanded as he gave his comrade a cup of water.

"The Pazzi," the soldier breathed out. "They have taken over San Gimignano. Vieri de' Pazzi is adding to the garrison and will march here as soon as he is ready." Mario looked at his brother as the mercenaries awaited his orders. Giovanni nodded and took his wife and Petruccio back inside the house.

"Well, we'll just have to bring the fight to him," Mario said confidently. His mercenaries cheered and quickly went off to get ready for battle. Mario turned to his students. "Seems as if your first test has arrived."

"Test?" Claudia asked curiously.

"Indeed. You will help us with this fight against the Pazzi. You all need to experience the rush of battle and fighting with people other than my soldiers. You need to experience what is going on outside of the estate walls and you need to prepare yourselves for the bigger fights." The young adults listened to him intently and Mario internally smiled at their dedication. Each one of the children were different, and that meant that they complimented each other. They would win; he had no doubts about that. "So, are you ready?"

"Si, Uncle Mario," they said together. Mario nodded.

"Good, then get on your armor and meet me at the stables." They nodded and quickly went off to do as they were told. "Vieri's going to be in for quite the surprise," Mario laughed to himself. And it was true. Federico had the raw strength, Claudia had the cunning, and Ezio had the agility. Together, they would easily overtake Vieri and start their journey to uphold justice.

AC AC AC AC AC

The group came into sight of San Gimignano on horseback in the middle of the night when most would be asleep. The children were all wearing white assassin's robes that Maria had made for them. They were much like their father's, only theirs were more suited to them and fit better. Their hoods covered their identities and the robes themselves would not hinder the movement of their owners.

"Are you ready for this?" Mario asked the young adults as he scanned the towers of the city for guard movements.

"Si," they said quietly. Torch light lit the tops of the towers as well as along the battlements

"He is prepared," said Mario. "It also looks as if he expects us."

"How could that be possible?" Claudia asked with open curiosity.

"Well, he has his spies just as we have ours. I can see guards on the ramparts and the gate looks to be heavily fortified. He doesn't have enough to cover the south gate, though. That is where we will strike." He glanced briefly at his family before nodding. They were well prepared, his brother and himself had made sure of it. This was their time to prove themselves and he knew that they would do well. They each had different characteristics from each other that will help with their weaknesses as individuals. They were a unit and he could not be more proud of them.

Mario raised his fist and urged his horse forward. His comrades followed him to the south gate and stopped just out of sight from the guards. "My men and Federico will engage the guards at the gate while you, Ezio and Claudia, will find a way over the wall and get the gate open," he said to the group. "We must be quiet and fast." Mario nodded before he and Federico led the soldiers to the gate as Federico had more mercenary qualities than his siblings.

"Let's do it," Claudia said. Ezio smiled at his sister and they both rushed to the wall. They soon found a good group of foot holds and began to climb with Claudia leading since she was smaller. She spotted two archers ready to fire on the soldiers at the gate and she quickly threw two knives. They hit their mark silently and she hauled herself fully over the battlements. She waited for Ezio before they began their task. They dispatched a few more archers in the same manner before they found steps that led down to the gate.

They found the lever and pulled on it using all of their strength. Federico, Mario, and the mercenaries were just completing their task with Federico taking out the last man.

"Well done," Mario praised his family. No one seemed to have been alerted to their presence yet but Mario was sure it would only be a matter of time. He led the way through the quiet streets to the middle of the city.

"What now?" Federico asked. Mario shook his head. That boy would forever be impatient.

"We need to locate the captain of the guard. His name is Roberto. He'll know where Vieri is." He sighed. "It will be better if we split up. At this time, Roberto will be either drunk at a tavern or sleeping it off in the citadel. You three, take Orazio and a dozen mercenaries with you to the citadel. We'll meet at the cathedral at the break of dawn." With that said, Mario took his portion of soldiers and disappeared along a street.

"Let's go," Claudia said. "The citadel is north west of here."

"How do you know that?" Federico asked as Ezio led the group in that direction.

"Because unlike you, my lazy brother, I actually took the time to prepare and looked at a map of the city." Ezio snorted and the mercenaries smiled, knowing that Federico was the lazy one of the bunch. It didn't take long for them to reach the citadel. Ezio stopped suddenly and walked backwards, pulling the ever impatient Federico with him.

"What?" Federico rolled his eyes.

"Do you not see the guards?" Ezio asked sarcastically before turning to the soldiers. "You all stay here while Claudia and I find out what's going on." The soldiers nodded and the brother and sister lightly scaled the buildings adjacent to the citadel to listen to the guards without being detected. From what they could hear, the soldiers were not very happy with Vieri. There was talk of how the Pazzi boy punished them and that he had spies in the army to report to him on the soldiers' words and actions. They even found out that Roberto was, indeed, in the citadel. Once they gathered enough information, they came back to their group.

"Well?" Federico asked.

"Are you never patient?" Claudia asked with her arms crossed. Federico just glared at her. "Roberto is in the citadel, but we have to get rid of the guards first."

"No problem," Orazio said. Ezio nodded and the group made quick, and silent, work of the soldiers standing guard. The soldiers dragged the bodies out of sight and entered the courtyard as Claudia and Ezio closed the citadel gates.

They heard voices and everyone quickly hid in the shadows. "Ser Roberto," said a voice fearfully, "isn't it time you got some rest." It was a few men along with a thick man who was obviously drunk.

"What do ya mean?" Roberto said while swaying on his feet. "The night is still young." There was a pause and the city soldiers had hoped their captain had finally fallen asleep but it was not so. "Vieri thinks I'm not a good captain."

"Nonsense, Ser," one of the guards said.

"Tis true," Roberto insisted. "You should hear the way he talks to me. It's as if I'm a child. It's all Mario's fault. He rescued his stupid family when Vieri had finally caught them. Mario and I were brothers-in-arms once, but he wouldn't come over to the Pazzi with me."

"Excuse me," Claudia said while stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Roberto demanded with a leery smile.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mario's niece."

"And we are his nephews," the boys said while also stepping out of the shadows.

"What!" Roberto yelled. "Arrest them." He tried unsuccessfully to grab his sword and fell flat on his bottom. Once he finally got up, he realized that he and his men were surrounded by Mario's men. He dropped back down to the ground, defeated.

The mercenaries bound the Pazzi guards and locked them in the dungeon. Federico provided Roberto with a fresh bottle of wine and they all sat around a table. "You want Vieri?" Roberto asked. The young adults nodded. "I'll tell you where he is. I've grown tired of him anyway. He's at the Palazzo of the Dolphin in the square near the northern gate. There is a meeting being held there."

"Do you know who he's meeting?" Ezio asked. Roberto just shrugged.

"More of his people from Florence, I suppose." They were interrupted by Orazio.

"Hurry, there's a battle at the cathedral where your uncle is."

"Let's go," Federico said. He was ready for some action, finally. They small group fled out of the citadel and headed straight to the cathedral. When they got there, they saw that Mario and his men were being forced to retreat by a large group of Pazzi guards. The Auditore children fought their way to their uncle and told him what they had learned.

"Go and find out what Vieri's up to." Mario paused to cut down a Pazzi soldier who had gotten through his men's defenses. "And be careful."

"What about you, uncle?" Claudia asked. Mario just laughed.

"Don't worry about me. Our main forces should be here soon. Make haste and go. Don't let Vieri escape." The children nodded and the three of the left their soldiers with Mario.

The palazzo was far enough from the fighting that the children could not hear the battle cries. There seemed to be more soldiers here but the Auditore children avoided them by running on the rooftops. They had gotten there just in time as the meeting that Roberto told them about seemed to be ending. There were a group of four robed men walking to a group of horses. The Auditores recognized Jacopo de' Pazzi, his nephew Francesco, and Vieri. Ezio also saw the Spaniard that had been at the execution and in Alberti's house. Claudia noticed that the man had the arms of a cardinal on his sleeve and wondered what a cardinal would be doing there. The Auditores moved closer while exchanging information quietly.

"Then it is settled," the Spaniard said. "Vieri, you will stay here and re-establish our position. Francesco will organize our forces in Florence. Jacopo, you must be prepared to calm the people once we have control."

"But, Ser Rodrigo" interrupted Vieri, "what about Mario?"

"Get rid of him,: Rodrigo said. "He must not learn our plans." Rodrigo got onto the saddle of a horse.

"He always was troublesome, just like his brother and nephews," Francesco said.

"Don't worry, padre," Vieri reassured him. "We shall catch that whole family soon enough."

"Let us be off," Rodrigo said. Francesco and Jacopo got on their steeds and the three men left with the large city gate closing behind them. Federico was about to jump from the roof to confront Vieri but Claudia and Ezio pulled him back and pointed to the Pazzi guards approaching Vieri.

"Be patient, brother," Claudia told him. "We shall have him soon." Federico nodded reluctantly and the trio continued to gather information.

"What is it?" Vieri asked.

"Ser, I bring bad news," one guard said fearfully. "Mario Auditore's men have broken through our last defenses."

"That's what he thinks," Vieri said as he pointed toward the reinforcements. "We shall crush him where he stands. He'll wish he never came here." Vieri ordered his men to confront Mario and only his personal guards remained. The boy was probably afraid of getting hurt or killed in the battle. The Auditore children looked at each other and smiled before jumping from the roof and landing before Vieri and his guards. They removed their hoods and smiled at the pig-like boy.

"Good morning, Messer de' Pazzi," Ezio said. "Did you have a good night?" Vieri looked straight at his arch enemy in shock and terror. He quickly tried to regain his composure put the Auditore children knew that they had him.

"I should've known you'd be here along with your pathetic family." Vieri tried to sound brave but his voice came out in squeaks. "Make your peace with God, you fools. I've got more important things to attend to." The guards rushed the trio but they were ready for the Pazzi. They each took out their special weapons: Federico a long sword, Ezio a regular sword, and Claudia a knife. They quickly defeated the guards in less than a moment. All that was left was Vieri de' Pazzi. "I guess I'll just have to do this myself."

He rushed at Ezio but the black haired Auditore was quicker. Ezio knew that his siblings would not step in; this was his fight. Ezio dodged the blow and used his hidden blade to deliver the fatal blow to his long time rival. He caught Vieri's body and laid him on the ground.

"Now is your chance to make peace with God," Ezio told the barely breathing boy. Federico and Claudia moved closer so that they could hear the conversation. "Now tell us what you were discussing. What are you plans?"

Vieri just sneered. "You will never defeat us. You will never conquer the Pazzi or Rodrigo Borgia." Blood slowly fell from Vieri's mouth and he looked to be on the verge of death. "What are you hoping for, Ezio? A full confession?" Vieri laughed his last breath. Ezio tried to control his breathing and not throttle the dead boy. Claudia put her hand over her brother's and closed Vieri's eyes with her other.

"You never have to worry about him again, brother," she softly told him.

"Claudia is correct," Federico said while hauling his brother to his feet. "Even though death if a terrible fate, this pig deserved it. He only got what was coming to him."

"Exactly," Mario said from behind them. He kneeled beside the dead boy. "Requiescat in pace." The big man stood up and smiled at his niece and nephews.

"Is that battle over?" Federico asked. Mario nodded.

"Just about. You all should head back to Monterrigioni." He dug in his pocket before handing Claudia a letter. "Give this to your father." They nodded and did not question him. "I'm sure you have much to tell me, but you need food and reassure your mother that you are alright. I shall see you soon." With that said the big man left the children to their own devices.

"I guess we should go," Claudia said while looking around for horses. She noticed her brother looting Vieri's body and shot him a disgusted look. Federico noticed and shrugged while continuing his search.

"What? It's not like he wouldn't have done the same." Claudia conceded that it was true. Federico found some florins, which he pocketed, and a rolled piece of vellum. Ezio snatched it from his brother and opened it. He smiled while handing it over to Claudia.

"Another Codex page?" she asked while looking it over.

"Si," Ezio said. "We should get going. Like uncle Mario said, mother will be worried." They quickly found horses and rode back to Monterrigioni just as the sun was coming up. They only hoped that it was a sign of good things yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't been consistent in updating and for that I apologize. If any of you are still out there and reading this then I thank you. As a token of good faith, this chapter is over two thousand words long. You'll also see more interactions between Claudia, Federico, and Ezio. Thank you for your patience and please review to let me know if you liked it or not. No Flames Please. Disclaimer: I own the plot idea of the Auditore family living but nothing else. Some conversations are taken from the book/game.**

The trio of Auditore children entered the fortified castle of Monteriggioni just as the sun rose. They secured their horses in the stables before entering the house. As they entered the kitchen, they saw that their parents were already awake. Maria was the first to notice them. She quickly stood up and embraced her three children in her arms while trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm so happy you're okay," she whispered to them. The children hugged their mother tightly before facing their father.

"You're all alright?" he asked them.

"Si, padre," they said together. He nodded before he, too, hugged his children.

"Where is your Uncle Mario?"

"Securing San Gimignano," Claudia answered. "He should be here soon."

"Well, you all should get some rest while Petruccio is still sleeping." The children nodded tiredly before making their way to their rooms.

"They're not ready," Maria said after her children were out of ear shot. Giovanni sighed before he put his arms around his wife.

"No one ever really is," he told her. "But, they have us and Mario; not to mention the rest of our network. They shall be just fine. Even I never learned the necessary things as fast as they have." Maria said nothing as she walked over to a window. Ezio had snuck out of his room and was sitting on one of the stone benches. Maria looked at him with concern as he had a confused look on his face.

"They're still children," she said with tears in her voice. Giovanni stepped up to her and looked at his second son.

"And, yet, they are adults as well," he told her softly. "They are the ones that have to lead us now; but we have to let them lead." Maria nodded as Giovanni hugged her. He then went outside to join his son.

Giovani sat beside Ezio and looked at his son. "I thought you were supposed to be resting," he said. Ezio shrugged before answering.

"I have too much on my mind."

"Like what?" Giovanni looked intrigued.

"Has your life ever passed before your eyes?" Ezio looked at his father before he continued. "I mean, have you ever seen everything you have ever done wrong and wish you could've changed it?"

"Si," his father said. "Why? Have you experienced the same?" Ezio hesitated before nodding. "What has you so confused, Ezio?"

"I don't know if I can change," his son whispered. Giovanni smiled slightly as he brought his son into a one armed hug.

"Don't you see, my son? You have already started to change. When was the last time you have been with a woman?"

"Padre!" Ezio exclaimed as a faint blush graced his cheeks. Giovanni crossed his arms as he waited for his son to answer him. "Not since before the fight with Vieri in Firenze." Giovanni nodded with a proud smile on his face. Now, if only Federico would do the same.

"That sounds an awful lot like changing to me. Are you saving yourself?" Ezio rolled his eyes before nodding. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. When I met your mother, I vowed that I would only be with her and no one else. It is a very liberating feeling."

"How did you know that Madre was the one for you?" Giovanni smiled.

"Once I met your mother, I knew that I could not live without her. She also gave me attitude. She let me know, in no uncertain terms, that she was not a weak and helpless woman. Your mother is strong and intelligent. I had never met another like her, but I knew that she was meant for me and I am meant for her." He paused and looked his son. "I just knew that she was the one for me. When you meet the one for you, you will know." Ezio nodded as he realized that all of the girls he had been with did not give him the feeling of never wanting to be without them; not even his "precious" Christina. "Now, I think it is time for you to get some rest. Your little brother will be up in about two hours or so." He clapped Ezio on the back before going in search of Maria. Ezio sat there for a little longer before going up to the room he shared with his brothers to get some rest. He hoped that he would meet the girl meant for him soon enough.

**ACII ACII ACII ACII ACII**

"We must tell you more about Rodrigo Borgia," Mario told his niece and two eldest nephews. They, along with Giovanni, were sitting in the dining room of the castle to discuss what they were to do next. "He was born in Valencia, but studied law in Bologna and has never returned to Spain. He is an important member of the Curia in Rome, though his sights are always higher."

"But, he is more than a cunning politician," Giovanni cut in. "Rodrigo is the leader of the Order of Templars."

"That is why he was at your execution," Ezio stated with realization. "He was behind it."

"Si," Giovanni nodded. "And he won't have forgotten what happened. Especially since he lost his power in Tuscany because of you three." He nodded at his three eldest children. "He will know by now that there are three of you and he will have all three of you killed as soon as he can."

"Then we must fight him," Federico said with a twinkle in his eye. Mario laughed and clapped his eldest nephew on the shoulder.

"Not yet, nipote," he smiled. "Rodrigo will remain in our sights, but there is other business we must see to first. Come with me." Mario's companions stood up and followed him into his study. The room was filled with artifacts and books that were written in Arabic. The study seemed more for a scholar than for a warrior.

Mario unlocked a chest and handed some papers to Giovanni. "Here is the list I made," Giovanni said as he placed it on his brother's desk. "I've added the names of those that were heard in San Gimignano." He looked at his children before gesturing to the document. "It is time for you three to begin the real work."

Claudia immediately pointed to a name. "We'll start with Francesco de' Pazzi," she said determinedly. "He is the worst; especially with his hatred of our allies, the Medici."

"I agree," Ezio said. "So, we will make preparations for Florence." Everyone agreed.

"Before you go," Mario started, "there is more you must know." He turned to a bookcase and touched a hidden button. It swung open to reveal a stone wall where square slots had been marked. Only five were filled…with codex pages.

"We've been getting closer to revealing the mystery of the pages," Giovanni said. "Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?"

"Yes," Ezio said first. "There also seems to be a picture under it; like a map."

"There is some kind of prophecy written across these pages but we don't yet know what it refers to."

"It was written long ago," Mario put in. "by an Assassin like us by the name of Altair."

"We have Vieri's page," Federico said excitedly. "Add it to the wall."

"Not yet," Mario smiled. "We shall make a copy of it."

"Take the original to Leonardo," Giovanni told them. "He does not need to know everything as it could be dangerous for him."

"What of the other pages?" Claudia asked.

"They have not been discovered yet. Don't worry about them. For know you must concentrate on Francesco."

The trio of Assassins still had much to learn about the Assassin's Creed before going after Francesco. It was decided that they would wait a while longer since they had to make sure that Florence would be somewhat safe for them. It wasn't until Spring that they were able to go.

"We've waited a long time," Giovanni said to his three eldest. They, along with Mario, were sitting in the study since Giovanni had called for a small meeting.

"Too long!" exclaimed Federico. Mario rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"Yes, but the most organized preparations usually mean victory," Mario told them.

"Precisely," Giovanni agreed. "We have a friend in Florence who has gotten a secure place for you all to sleep."

"Who is she?" Federico asked. Giovanni raised an eyebrow at the sound of his eldest son's enthusiasm.

"No one of consequence," Giovanni said firmly and almost smirked at the slightly saddened look on Federico's face. "If you need any help, just contact Annetta; but, it would be best if not many people actually knew you were there. There is, however, someone you must contact. I've written his name down and you must ask around for him very discreetly. Try asking Leonardo but don't let him know too much." Giovanni handed Claudia the necessary papers, including the address of where they'll be sleeping. "You may go tomorrow morning." The children nodded and left to pack their clothing.

"I hope they are ready for this," Giovanni said as he crossed his arms. Mario laughed and slapped his younger brother on the back.

"When are assassins ever ready?" he reasoned. "They shall be just fine. They've got each other, which is more than most people. They will look out for each other and be home before you know it." Giovanni just nodded before going to his room to sleep. He was sure that Maria would need some comfort since her three eldest children would be going on a mission.

ACII ACII ACII ACII ACII

The trio of young assassin's had left the comforts of Monteriggioni in the early morning and rode hard and fast to Florence. By dinnertime, the siblings were settled into their temporary home. They had decided to visit their old family home on their way to Leonardo's workshop.

"At least the Medici family is taking care of it for us," Claudia said softly. They were standing at an adjacent building with their hoods covering their faces.

"Si," Federico said, "but it is likely that we will never live in it again."

Ezio said nothing; he had already said his goodbyes to the house when they first left the city. He quietly walked away from the house with his brother and sister following him. With the sentimental moment over, it was time to get down to business.

They made it to Leonardo's workshop, which was not very far from their childhood home, and noticed that he had expanded it. One of Leonardo's assistants let them in the workshop and the first thing they saw was some type of huge bat-like skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Federico blanched at the first sight of it before the sound of his younger siblings' laughter brought him out of his daze. He glared at them before taking a look around. In typical Leonardo fashion, the workshop was still a mess, but it appeared to be an organized mess now that the painter had several helpers at his disposal. There were sketches and drawings of things ranging from machinery to people to animals which did nothing but confuse the young assassins.

Leonardo soon entered their area of the workshop and the assassin's straightened up to look at him as he hugged Federico and Ezio. "Ezio, Federico, you're back," he said excitedly. "I had thought…well, no matter." He noticed Claudia and looked at his two friends for an introduction.

"Leonardo," Ezio began, "this is our little sister, Claudia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Leonardo," Claudia nodded. "I've heard much about you from my mother and brothers."

"The pleasure is all mine, Claudia," he smiled brightly. "I'm sure that you've been keeping these boys in line." She laughed at his sense of humor while her brothers rolled their eyes. It looked like they would get no sympathy from Leonardo.

"Only to the best of my abilities," she told him. Federico snorted and Claudia slapped the back of his head. Ezio quickly turned away from his sister and addressed his older friend.

"I see that you have been busy," Ezio said to the painter. Leonardo just smiled and gestured around the room.

"Just expanding my horizons." Ezio nodded but Leonardo could see that his friend had something on his mind. "Why don't we go into the back and talk?" The three siblings nodded and followed the older gentleman. Leonardo closed the door behind them and they all sat down at rough wooden table. "What have you been up to, mi amico?" Leonardo asked carefully.

"My family and I have moved into the Tuscan countryside," Ezio told him. "There isn't much I can tell you for your own safety." Leonardo nodded with a serious face.

"I understand. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is." Claudia took out the Codex page and placed it on the table. Leonardo smiled widely as his eyes filled with excitement.

"Another one, how exciting," he said. "May I?"

"Please," Claudia answered with a small smile at her friend's enthusiasm. Leonardo stared at the page before gathering parchment and pens. He began consulting books and the young Auditore children watched him work. He was muttering words to himself before he finally looked up at them.

"This is most interesting," he told them. "You know, if we put this and the other page together then they'd seem to be a guide of some sort for assassination. Although, that's not all there seems to be; I just don't know what it is. We'd need to have the complete thing to know. I don't suppose you know where the other pages are?"

The siblings shook their heads in the negative.

"What about how many to make it complete." The family looked uneasily at each other before Ezio answered.

"That may be known."

"Ah, secrets," Leonardo nodded absently, still too absorbed in the page. "I can respect that." He suddenly pointed to a section on the page.

"What is it?" Federico asked impatiently and Claudia stomped on his foot. He growled at her while she assumed a look of innocence.

"I can't quite make it out, but it looks to contain a formula for a metal that shouldn't even exist. There's also a blueprint of another weapon much like the one you have now. This one will have to be made from scratch, though. It is a metal bracer with a spring loaded double bladed dagger but this one is lighter and is to be used to block attacks."

"Do you think you can make it?" Ezio asked.

"Certainly, but it will take some time."

"We haven't much of that," Federico said with his arms crossed. Claudia rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"I believe I have all that I need and my men are skilled enough to make this." He paused and the siblings could see that he was thinking. "It'll take two days. Come back then and we'll see if it works."

"Grazie, Leonardo," Ezio clapped his friend on the shoulder. "We'll pay you, I promise." Leonardo just waved him off.

"This Codex expands my knowledge. The only payment I need is to help you to decode them. I promise not to let anyone outside of your inner circle know of this, especially the specifics." Ezio, Claudia, and Federico nodded. "Grazie, I shall see you three in two days time." The siblings nodded and smiled at the young painter before exiting his workshop, their spirits lifted with the thought of a new weapon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First off, I know it's been a while and for that I apologize but I like for the writing that I produce to be good and not really a first super rough draft which takes time since this story is not written out yet. Secondly, I'd like to thank those of you that have stuck with me. Thank you for reviewing and following and/or favorite(ing) the story as it keeps me going. _l__aicka: Yeah, I wanted it to be more of a family thing so Ezio isn't really the "main" character but, yeah, I like him too. ShadowTeir: I'm hear till the end so no worries. I already know who Ezio will be with but I have no clue about Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio. Mina: A good author never gives up if they can help it and thank you for the positive review. ThatBrutalReviewer: Here's your update and I'll keep your pairing in mind but I think you'll be happy as the story goes on._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed because if I did, it wouldn't be so downhill as it has become.**

The three Auditore children managed to stay out of trouble for the three days that it would take Leonardo to build their new weapons. Early on the third day, they went back to Leonardo's workshop to see if the blades were completed yet. When they got there, and saw that the weapons were indeed complete, Leonardo set up mock fights between the Auditore's and his younger assistants. Though the new wrist guard was light, it was easily able to deflect even the heaviest of attacks.

"This is amazing work, Leonardo," Claudia complemented.

"Indeed it is," Leonardo smiled. "And besides, it may just save your lives."

"We are grateful for your help, mi amico," Ezio said. "But now we must ask another favor."

"Anything," Leonardo replied. He led the three Auditore children into his studio where he was sure there would be absolute privacy. Federico handed their friend the piece of paper that Mario had given them.

"This is the person our uncle told us to meet," Federico told him as he crossed his arms. "He told us that we would not be able to find him directly." Leonardo was still staring at the name. He looked up at his friends with an anxious, and fearful, expression.

"Do you know who this is?" Leonardo asked seriously.

"We read the name," Claudia said. "La Volpe. Is it a nickname?"

"The Fox," Leonardo said. "Don't speak it aloud, or in public. He has eyes everywhere but is never seen himself."

"Where can we find him?" Ezio asked.

"It is impossible to say," Leonardo said thoughtfully. "But, if you want to start you should try the district of the Mercato Vecchio."

"But every thief who isn't in jail or the on the gallows hangs around there," Federico said.

"Then you need to be careful," Leonardo stated in a matter-of-fact-tone. He looked around as if someone could be listening in on their conversation. "I may be able to get word to him. Go and look for him tomorrow after Vespers. Maybe you will see him, maybe you won't."

The Auditores thanked Leonardo and left his workshop. Ezio was certain that his brother and sister expected him to go straight to Cristina yet he didn't feel as if he was in love with her. She was his first love and would always have a special place in his heart, but she no longer claimed the whole thing. With the life that he would now live, he would need a woman that could readily defend herself and he knew that Cristina was not one of those women.

The next day, the three eldest Auditore children went to the Mercato Vecchio with a determined attitude. They knew that most people would not come to this district if they could avoid it. The square and the buildings around it looked neglected, almost as if no one cared for its condition. Some people were walking around but did so in a fast pace with their heads down so as to not draw too much attention to themselves. Ezio, Claudia, and Federico had chosen to wear their Assassin robes as they had a hood and was designed to look simple and inconspicuous. Their swords were well hidden their blades had been sharpened the night before.

Federico was just about to suggest that they try one of the taverns to get information when a scrawny young man bumped into him.

"Apologies, signore," the man said with a smile before moving along. Out of habit, as he had been here multiple times before everything went to hell, he reached for his money pouch only to find it gone.

"That little…" Federico continued to spout swear words that would make his mother most disappointed in him. As it was, Claudia smacked the back of his head and shook her own before she and Ezio gave chase. It took less than thirty seconds for Claudia and Ezio catch the thief with Federico bringing in the rear. They were in an abandoned alley and Federico smirked.

"Give it back," Claudia growled out. Ezio's arm shot up to the thief's throat and braced him against the alley's wall.

"I don't know what you mean," the thief said but the Auditore children noticed how his voice shook. Federico wanted to gut him but Claudia stopped her brother. This man just might know where they could find La Volpe.

"We won't hurt you," Claudia said softly. Her brothers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders; they would never understand women, especially their sister. "Just give my brother back his pouch."

"Fine," the man said. He quickly gave them the money pouch.

"There's just one more thing," Ezio said.

"What?" the man asked in a wary tone.

"Do you know where we might find a man called La Volpe?"

"Never heard of him," the thief said quickly. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you've told us," Ezio said.

"We know that you know the truth," Federico snarled as he put his coins in his boots. Claudia rolled her eyes at the boys' tactics.

"I may be able to help," a deep voice said from behind them. Claudia, Federico, and Ezio turned to see an older, broad-shouldered man who wore a hood like theirs which kept his face hidden except for his eyes. "Please let my colleague go," he said softly. "I'll answer for him." The Auditores looked at each other before silently agreeing to let the thief go on his way.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked.

The man smiled disarmingly. "My name is Gilberto, but people call me many things: murder and tagliagole, for example. To my friends, I am simply known as the Fox." He tilted his head in a bow but his eyes never left them. "And I am at your service, Ezio, Claudia, and Federico Auditore. In fact, I have been expecting you."

"How do you know our names?" Federico asked as he crossed his arms. La Volpe smirked.

"It is my business to know everything in this city. And I know why you believe I can help you."

"Our uncle gave us your name," Ezio said. La Volpe said nothing but his smile widened and his eyes projected amusement. "We need to find someone, and be one step ahead of them if possible."

"Who is it you seek?"

"Francesco de' Pazzi," Claudia spoke.

La Volpe whistled in amazement. "Big game you're hunting. I may be able to help you." He paused, thinking heavily, before he spoke again. "My associates tell me that some people from Rome recently disembarked at the docks. They are here to attend a meeting which no one is suppose to know about, but they do not know about me or that I am the eyes and ears of this city. The host of this meeting is the man you want."

"When is it to take place?" Ezio asked.

"Tonight," La Volpe said. "I would have sent someone to get you if you hadn't found me yourself, but it was amusing to test you. Very few people actually know how to find me and even fewer succeed."

"So, you set us up with your friend?" Federico asked with a touch of anger in his voice. La Volpe laughed.

"Forgive me my sense of the theatrical, but I had to be sure that you were not followed. It was also a bit of a test for my friend; he had no idea of what he was doing for me." He quickly turned serious. "You must find a way to spy on this meeting, but it won't be easy." He looked at the sky to judge the time. "It is sunset so we must hurry. The quickest way is over the rooftops." He then proceeded to lead the family up to the roofs.

The group came to a stop on a rooftop across from the church of Santa Maria Novella. The Auditores were surprised to discover that they were breathing heavily while La Volpe barely seemed to have worked up a sweat. "You've had a good teacher," he told them plainly but they knew that he probably could've easily left them behind. Federico huffed and stood up straight while his brother and sister rolled their eyes. They would have to practice more when they got back to the estate. "This is where Francesco is holding his meeting."

"Inside the church?" Claudia asked skeptically.

"No, under it," La Volpe corrected.

The piazza in front of the church was mainly empty and La Volpe leapt from the roof to land softly on the ground with the Auditores following him. They walked the edge of the square, mainly sticking to the shadows, until they came to a postern-gate in the wall. They followed it until they came to the Rucellai Chapel.

"There are catacombs that cross the city; I find them very useful with my work but they aren't exclusive to me. Not may know about them, but Francesco de' Pazzi does. He is holding a meeting down there with the people from Rome. This entrance is the closest to where they will be. Take care as sound travels down there. It will be dark so allow your vision to become accustomed to the dark and you will be guided by the lights of the chapel." He opened the entrance, which is in the form of a tomb, before stepping out of the way. "Buona fortuna," he told them.

"You're not coming with us?" Claudia asked with curiosity.

"It is not necessary. Besides, the more people there are, the greater chance there is that noise will be heard. I will wait for you." They nodded at him before descending down the entrance. It was slow going at first since it was very dark, as La Volpe said, and the littlest of sounds startled them until they came to the conclusion that they were rats. It was a testament that they did not cry out when some rats ran across their shoes unexpectedly but their family had trained them well.

They finally saw a small light ahead and they started to move more slowly. They stayed in the shadows as they heard the voices of five men and their silhouettes. Federico and Ezio recognized Francesco's tall and skinny frame immediately and quietly pointed him out to Claudia. Francesco was standing beside two priests the children didn't recognize. The older one was giving a blessing and as his face caught the light, they noticed that it was Stefano da Bagnone, secretary to Francesco's uncle Jacopo who was stand near.

"Give your report, Bernardo," Francesco said.

"Everything is ready," Bernardo replied. "We have a full armory of swords, staves, axes, bows, and crossbows."

"A dagger would be best," said the younger of the two priests.

"That would depend on the circumstances, Antonio," Francesco told him.

"It matters not, as long as he dies," said Antonio.

"Calm yourself," Bernardo said. "We all want him dead and, thanks to Pope Sixtus, we also have the means.

"Indeed, Messer Baroncelli," put in Antonio. "But, do we have his blessing?"

"He gives his blessing to us," said a voice from the shadows, "provided that nobody is killed." As the man whom the voice belonged to emerged into the light, Ezio did his very best to hold in a gasp for he recognized the profile one Rodrigo Borgia, The Spaniard. The conspirators all smiled as then knew the Pope cared not if someone died but whether his reputation would be tarnished.

"As long as it can be done," said Francesco. "We've had enough delays. As it is, killing them right outside the cathedral will draw heavy criticism on us."

"It is our only option," Rodrigo said with authority. "We are doing God's work in ridding Florence of such scum. Besides, once we control the city, let the people voice against us, if the dare."

"Still, their planes keep changing." Jacopo had a sober expression which Rodrigo immediately noticed and asked if he thought the Medici suspected anything. Before Jacopo could answer, Francesco butted in. "It's impossible; the Medici are too arrogant and stupid to notice."

"Do not underestimate our enemies," Jacopo told him in a dry voice. "Don't you see that it was the Medici that funded the campaign against us at San Gimignano?"

"It matters not." It was clear that Vieri's death was still fresh in his father's mind.

"Who will strike?" Rodrigo asked. Francesco, Stefano, Antonio, and Bernardo stated their intent. "Good. I believe daggers would be best as it is easier to conceal." He raised his hand and made the sign of the cross over his conspirators and prayed. "I believe that concludes our business. I shall take my leave of you now. It wouldn't due for me to be around when the Medici family crumbles."

The three Auditores waited until the six men left before leaving the catacombs to consult with La Volpe. "They plan to murder Lorenzo and Giuliano de' Medici outside the cathedral at High Mass tomorrow morning?" he asked as the trio finished their tale. "That is sacrilege," he raged. "Worse than that, if Florence falls to the Pazzi, then God help us all."

Claudia thought for a moment before speaking. "There are always many people at High Mass; so many that one could, in fact, be unrecognizable." The men looked at her before understanding her intentions.

"It just might work," La Volpe said. "You'll have the element of surprise and more than one thief behind you." He looked at the three young adults with much respect. "If you need my help tomorrow, then I shall be but a call away; but I do believe that you'd like to do this on your own." The Auditores nodded their acceptance. "Your family must be very proud of you." With that last remark, he left them to get some rest for the difficult task that the following day would bring.

**Please review if you have time as they motivate me. Next up we see the Medici and a possible time skip to Forli and Venice unless you (the readers) would like for me to go through all of the assassinations in Florence and Tuscany. Also, let me know about any pairings you like but just know that Ezio's love is already decided which leaves his siblings (and possibly Mario but that is very undecided).**


End file.
